Gundam SEED: A New Beginning
by Christopher12284
Summary: The Celestial Being Warship Excalibur has been thrown into the Eve Wars. How will the presence of this superweapon alter the path of the After Colony Era? Multiple pairings, mass-crossover.
1. Battleship Libra

**A New Beginning - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** Before reading this fanfic, please read the following five fanfics; .net/s/5206070/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic, .net/s/5233057/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic_continuation, .net/s/5345526/1/The_power_to_change_the_past, .net/s/5398282/1/Gundam_SEED_Eternity, and .net/s/5469351/1/Power_of_the_Gods, it will make this fic easier to understand.

* * *

On the bridge of the Excalibur, Murrue groaned quietly as she opened her eyes, before slowly getting off the floor and looking around the bridge, seeing that Lacus had already recovered. Murrue sighed quietly. "Status report?"

"Well, our phase cloak is still activated, but our global, all-frequency internet connections are offline." Lacus answered.

"So, we have no way of knowing where we are, or when." Hope asked as she rose to her feet and moved back towards the controls for the weapons.

"Pretty much." Cagalli answered.

"Whoa, where did all those mobile suits and ships come from!" Lacus suddenly asked as thousands of contacts, most of them unknown mobile suits, along with a few hundred ships, suddenly appeared on the radar. Looking out of the window, the four women saw what appeared to be a huge vessel, known as the battleship Libra, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of mobile suits, some appeared to be trying to reach the huge vessel, while others were defending it.

"The ship directly ahead of us," Lacus said, reading the information that was now appearing on her console. "Appears to be some sort of battleship, with a length of 3500 meters, it's probably capable of supporting at least 5000 mobile suits, possibly more."

Suddenly a beam blast peirced the doors of the centerline lunch bay, blowing them apart and an instant later, the Freedom streaked out into the blackness. As Kira approached the battle, he glanced up at one of his sub-screens and smirked. "Two ZERO Systems detected, this will be fun."

As the Freedom streaked into the fight, cutting down dozens of mobile suits on its way towards the massive battleship, he heard two voices over the open-channel communications line.

"I can't stand the weak. They're always nervous about when they might be next attacked. They can't trust anybody and they never have an opinion of their own. I can't stand such people!" The first voice said, and Kira could have sworn that he had heard that voice once before.

"Strong people make them that way!" The second voice said.

"Zechs, nobody is strong. All of humanity is weak and that includes us as well." Kira's eyes widened, he did know that voice, it was that of the suicidal pilot of the Wing Gundam, Heero Yuy.

"Unlike you two and the rest of humanity, Gods are not weak!" Kira smirked as the Freedom stopped near the dueling forms of the Wing Zero and the Epyon.

"I don't believe in God." Heero replied, as the Wing Zero shoved the Epyon back, before then firing on the Freedom with its twin buster rifle.

"I am God!" Kira roared as the Freedom freed it's own twin buster rifle and fired, causing the two beam blasts to cancel each other out.

"Is that it?" Kira smirked as he unleashed his DRAGOON Units, swarming them around both the Wing Zero and the Epyon and pelting the two machines with an endless barrage of beam blasts, forcing them both to take cover behind their shields.

"What kind of weapons are these?" Zechs Marquise asked from within the cockpit of the Epyon Gundam, as the Freedom's DRAGOON units flashed through the blackness, pounding both his machine and the Wing Zero with beam blasts.

"Analyzing weapons." Heero replied, his voice monotone as he dodged another volley of beam blasts. "They appear to be similar to the shield generators used by the Mercurius." As he finished speaking, a pencil-thin energy beam lanced out from the bow of the Excalibur, slamming into the still falling battleship Libra and obliterating it along with the Peacemillion, which had crashed into the Libra in order to destroy its main cannon.

As the massive explosion from the two battleships faded, Kira smirked, freeing the second twin buster rifle from the back of his machine and opening fire on both the Epyon and Wing Zero, while continuing to pummel them with his DRAGOON units.

"Zechs, you have lost, Libra has been destroyed." Heero called out, pausing just long enough to dodge a burst of beam machine gun fire from the Freedom's machine cannons before then continuing. "We must retreat, this machine has more firepower then even Zero." Kira simply watched as both the Epyon and the Wing Zero transformed into their mobile armor modes and streaked away, vanishing into the blackness.

A few weeks had passed since the last battle. Now, inside the Excalibur's briefing room, the members of Celestial Being had gathered around to watch as the recently elected chairwoman of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, Relena Peacecraft, made her speech about Celestial Being's intervention during the last battle.

Although Kira was absent, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue were there, along with Athrun, Shinn and the crew of the Ptolemiaos II . The two former ZAFT pilots had both been brought back from the dead by Kira, as he figured that Celestial Being would need all of the pilots it could get, and since they were like brothers to him, they were obviously good choices, while the crew of the Ptolemiaos II was present, since the ship itself was still docked in the Excalibur's hanger bay.

"As a result of Celestial Being's intervention, hundreds of brave soldiers lost their lives." Relena said.. "Although they speak of eliminating conflict, they are nothing more than terrorists who are disrupting our national order. We of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation intend to take a firm stance against them."

"They sure don't like us." Cagalli sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"It's the obvious response." Murrue and Sumeragi answered in unison, the two women blushing slightly as they realised that they were both speaking at the same time.

"Isn't the Earth Sphere just going to build up its military in response to us?" Shinn asked, and Kira answered him as he entered the briefing room.

"If that's what they say they'll do, then we'll have to respond with more armed interventions."

"The elimination of war." Hope whispered as Lacus turned to face the entire crew.

"Yes, for that is Celestial Being's purpose." Lacus replied.

"Well, if a war breaks out, I won't choose sides, I'll simply destroy both sides." Kira scoffed as he stood up and headed out of the briefing room.

A few days later, Cagalli stood at a podium dressed in her elegant Orb Representive uniform. There were multiple cameras aimed at her, and they were broadcasting on all frequencies and in all languages. In addition, the transmissions were setup so that they would actually block any normal transmissions, so that only Celestial Being's declaration could be picked up.

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, I am the Chief Representive of Celestial Being." The blonde-haired woman said. "I would like to the following declaration to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation; there is still a way for there to be peace between us. If you want to talk, I ask that the president of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation comes to the Excalibur in two days. If you don't, we will assume that you want war, and believe me, you have not seen all that we can do."


	2. Kira's Declaration

**A New Beginning - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira barely glanced at one of the sub-screens in his cockpit when an alert appeared on it, notifying him of an approaching ship. A moment later, he watched as a shuttle landed and rolled to a stop in the hanger bay. As the shuttle came to a stop, Lacus, Murrue and Hope silently waited to greet their guests. Kira wasn't sure why, but he felt uneasy as he waited for the door to open.

"What's taking them so long?" Lacus asked after nearly an entire minute had passed.

"I don't know." Murrue replied as she walked up to the door, quickly opening it before then walking into the shuttle's cabin. As soon as she had entered the shuttle, Murrue yelled. "Kira, get in here now!"

"What is it?" Kira asked as he floated out of the Freedom's cockpit and into the shuttle, only to find that of all the seats had been removed and in their place, sat a large box with nuclear signs on it.

"They sent a nuke!?" Cagalli yelled a few moments later as she stood in the briefing room, along with the other members of Celestial Being.

"Yes." Kira answered. "Lucky for us, the inhabitants of this universe didn't know about the N-Jammers that we had built into the Excalibur and the nuke didn't go off."

"Those people." Hope growled as she punched the wall. "We give them a chance to make peace and they send a nuke!?"

"Not just any nuke." Kira said as he brought up schematics of the nuclear weapon on the screen. "If this had detonated, the Excalibur would have been completely destroyed."

"What are we going to do?" Sumeragi asked.

"What choice do we have?" Kira sighed. "We now have a full-scale war on our hands."

"Kira, wait." Cagalli said, causing the amethyst-eyed man to turn and look at her. "The public should know the truth before we allow you to go waltzing onto the battlefield and carving a path of destruction."

"Waltzing onto the battlefield?" Kira echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." The blonde-haired woman answered, before then continuing. "Anyway, we should broadcast the recordings of us opening the shuttle, that way the public will know what was really sent to us."

Half an hour later, Cagalli once more stood at a podium dressed in her elegant Orb Representive uniform. As with her earlier declaration, the cameras that were aimed at her were broadcasting on all frequencies and in all languages, and the transmissions had once again been setup so that only Celestial Being's declaration could be picked up.

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha; I am the Chief Representive of Celestial Being." The blonde-haired woman said. "Two days ago, I made a declaration to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, asking to open peace negotiations." On the screen, Cagalli vanished, her vestige instantly replaced by a video feed that showed the door of the shuttle opening, before then moving into the interior of the ship and settling on the nuke. The weapon was still armed, and the countdown timer was frozen at zero, but it was unable to detonate.

"Instead of coming to talk with us, you sent us a nuclear weapon." Cagalli said, her voice rising slightly as she continued, while the camera slowly yet steadily zoomed in on the weapon itself. "As everyone watching now can clearly see, this is a fully primed and operational nuclear warhead, and only through our technology was the detonation prevented."

"This is an obvious sign of aggression." Cagalli said, as she once more appeared on the screen. "Celestial Being will not allow such blatant acts of aggression against itself or anyone else, regardless of the reason."

Once she had finished speaking, Cagalli moved from the podium, but Kira was quick to replace her. He was dressed in the uniform of an Orb Union Admiral, and for a few seconds, the amethyst-eyed man simply glared at the camera.

"My name is Kira Jesus Yamato, and I am the leader of Celestial Being." Kira finally began. "You assholes tried to kill me and my family, and by doing so, you have crossed the line!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the podium to emphasize his words. "I hereby issue the following challenge to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation; send your strongest pilots against me." After a moment of silence, he added. "I'll even fight them all at once." With his declaration complete, Kira walked away and the transmission cut out.

The bridge of the Excalibur was quiet, everyone was at their posts and much to their surprise, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation had not yet attacked them, they hadn't even replied to the declarations that Cagalli and Kira had given a week earlier.

"Do you guys think that these people may actually have some brains, and have realized that if they fight us, they will be royally fucked?" Kira asked, breaking the silence.

"I suppose that's entirely possible, Kira." Hope answered.

"What about our preparations?" Kira asked, glancing at both Cagalli and Sumeragi.

"Well, all of our Gundams are in perfect working order." Cagalli answered. "The only machines that could pose any problems for us would be the Legend, the Forbidden, the Raider, the Calamity, the Wing Gundam, and the Impulse, all of which we had captured at some point in the past, in addition to those machines, there is also the Wing Gundam Zero, which we've been in possession of since the end of the first Bloody Valentine War." The blonde sighed as she added. "We don't have pilots for them."

"Well," Kira replied, as he began to recite the current piloting roster from memory. "At the moment, I'm assigned to the 000 Freedom, Athrun is assigned to the Infinite Justice, Shinn is assigned to the 000 Destiny, Murrue is assigned to the Strike Freedom, Hope is assigned to the original Destiny, Lacus is assigned to the original Justice, and you, Cagalli, are assigned to the Akatsuki."

"And all of the Gundam Meisters will pilot their respective machines." Sumeragi quickly added. "Setsuna in the 000 Gundam, Lockon in the Cherudim, Allelujah in the Arios and Tieria in the Seravee. In addition to the four Meisters, Saji, Louise and Marie all decided to join Celestial Being after the war, in order to continue helping us." She continued. "Saji pilots the 00 Gundam, while Louise is the pilot of the 0-raiser, and Marie pilots the GN Archer, which we have equipped with a GN Drive." Sumeragi paused for a moment, finally she added. "But we also have a few machines that we don't have pilots for, specifically; the 0-Gundam, and the Exia."

"The most likely reason that we haven't been attacked is probably because the Excalibur's phase cloak has been active ever since we arrived in this universe." Cagalli sarcastically said, as Kira moved towards the door, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Cagalli's remark.

"Well then, I'll just take the fight to them." Kira said as he walked off the bridge, heading towards the hanger bay.

A few minutes later, the Freedom streaked out of the Excalibur's centerline launch bay, as Kira cleared the launch bay, a massive explosion erupted behind him, the heat from the explosion twisting and warping the metal, not only completely blocking, but also disabling the launch catapult.

"You have called us out and we have come to accept your challenge, now defeat us if you can." The voice of Zechs Marquise said through the open-channel communications line.

Kira simply glared at the Epyon and the Wing Zero as they both sped towards him.


	3. Freedom vs Zero & Epyon

**A New Beginning - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira narrowed his eyes at the approaching forms of the Wing Zero and the Epyon. The amethyst-eyed man smirked as he ignited a GN Field, instantly surrounding the Freedom with a green bubble of brightly glowing GN particles.

The Freedom Gundam stormed forward, opening fire with its twin beam rifles, causing the enemy Gundams to boost apart, the Epyon moving to the left, while the Wing Zero moved to the right.

The Epyon was quick to line the Freedom up in its crosshairs and fire a blast from its newly equipped single barrel buster rifle, but the shot impacted the Freedom's GN field and was reflected back at the Epyon, forcing the crimson machine to dodge its own beam blast.

Kira smirked as he once again opened fire with his twin beam rifles, but both machines dodged the glowing green beam blasts. Kira glanced to his right, noticing the Wing Zero taking aim with its twin buster rifle, but it was not to be, as the Freedom opened up with its torso-mounted beam machine guns, the rapid fire beam blasts tearing through Wing Zero's twin buster rifle and obliterating it.

In response, the Wing Zero opened fire with its own torso-mounted machine cannons, but Kira plowed through hail of bullets with his beam shield, the angelic machine's hands glowing with a blood red light as it grabbed the Wing Zero's left arm. The instense heat that was being generated by the Freedom's glowing hand actually succeded in partially melting the Wing Zero's arm, before Kira tore it free from the body of the machine.

"I already told you!" Kira roared. "You can not beat me! I have fought millions of battles and I have the powers of God himself!" The Freedom charged, towards the Epyon drawing its Arondight anti-ship sword with a flash. "So come on, you bastards, and fight a real battle!"

The Freedom Gundam somersaulted over a furious machine cannon barrage from the Wing Zero, spiraling elegantly through the blackness and bringing its anti-ship sword down onto the Epyon's shield. The crimson machine rattled, backing away, but an instant later, the Wing Zero charged back into the fight, bringing its own beam sabers to bear and slamming them against the Freedom's own glowing blade.

Kira scowled as the Epyon charged towards him, grabbing the spare beam rifle from the Freedom's rear waist armor and lining up for a killing shot, but the Freedom backflipped off the Wing Zero's chest, the beam blast completely missing the Freedom, while the Wing Zero almost took the hit. The green lance of energy passing only a few feet from the white Gundam's head.

"This is bullshit." Kira growled, squeezing off a shot from his long-range beam cannon to keep the Wing Zero off guard, and swinging back at the Epyon as it came charging towards him, beam sword in hand.

The Epyon pounded its sword down against the Freedom. "Keep attacking!" Zechs snapped. "Keep him off balance!"

The Wing Zero swept in from behind, beam sword held high, but Kira kicked backwards, striking the Wing Zero in the face and knocking it aside, before ducking down towards the Excalibur as the Epyon fired its buster rifle. The Wing Zero charged, balance regained, slamming its saber onto the Freedom's beam shield. The Epyon came shrieking down, sword raised, but an instant later, Kira kicked off the Wing Zero with a crash, diving aside as the Epyon brought its sword down through empty space.

"Zero says you have no future, Kira Yamato." Heero said, as the Wing Zero showered the Freedom with machine cannon rounds. As the Freedom whirled around to fire back, the Epyon lunged up towards the angelic Gundam, beam sword pulled back, and slammed it against the Freedom's own anti-ship sword. Kira surged forward, throwing the Epyon back.

A moment later, the Freedom lurched, as the Epyon hooked its heat rod around the Freedom's left arm, pulling it out to the side and leaving the Freedom wide open, at the same time, the Epyon tossed its buster rifle to the Wing Zero.

"Heero, now!" Zechs roared, as the Wing Zero caught the buster rifle and quickly leveled the barrel of the weapon at the Freedom.

"You think I'll let you?!"

The Freedom came to life, its beam shield activating with a flash, slicing the Epyon's heat rod apart, and with a roar of engines, the Freedom streaked forward, ramming into the Epyon, the force of the impact sending the crimson machine tumbling into the blackness. As the Freedom turned to face the Wing Zero, it was engulfed by the bright yellow column of energy, which had been released from the buster rifle, only a fraction of a second earlier.

With afterimages flashing across the battlefield, the Freedom Gundam, now lacking its hip-mounted rail guns, and with all 24 of its DRAGOON units disabled, spiraled gracefully through the void, bringing its anti-ship sword crashing down onto the Epyon's glowing energy blade. The Wing Zero came roaring up from behind, saber pulled back and Kira whipped around to smack the white machine aside with the blunt end of the Arondight, and then he rocketed to the left in order to dodge a blast from the Wing Zero's buster rifle.

"You guys don't give up, do you?!" Kira snapped, leveling off his long-range beam cannon to fire back at the Wing Zero, while batting the Epyon aside with his sword as it came charging in.

Kira growled as the vision of a purple seed exploded inside his head. In an instant, his eyes had faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual. Once again his eyes were glowing with a bright golden light, while purple and black swirled in his pupils almost as though a tornado was confined within each of his eyes.

With a roar, the Freedom Gundam lunged into the blackness, beam wings flashing to life, the machine aiming straight at its foes. Inside the Epyon, Zechs turned in surprise towards the now charging enemy Gundam, just in time for the Epyon to be slammed aside, the Freedom ramming it bodily and throwing it back. Kira brought his anti-ship sword down with a scream, his eyes flashing, and Zechs barely blocked it with his beam sword. He stabbed back with a beam saber, but Kira tore it from his grasp and hurled it away, before curling his fist to rattle the Epyon with a devastating left hook that once again sent it spiraling into the void.

"Unexpected development, commencing immediate destruction." Heero said, leveling off his buster rifle. A moment later, the Wing Zero shook as the Freedom tore its rifle in two with a vicious beam saber swipe.

The Wing Zero pulled back, pummeling the Freedom with machine cannon rounds, only to see the Freedom storm through the smoke and send the Wing Zero staggering into the blackness with a ferocious kick.

"STOP IT!" Kira shrieked, even as the Freedom whirled around towards the Epyon, which had charged back into the fight.

"This isn't possible!" Zechs exclaimed, as he desperately showered the Freedom with beam rifle fire. The charging white Gundam effortlessly plowed through his fire with its beam shield, an army of afterimages swelling around it, and severed the Epyon's arms with a shrieking sword swipe. "What the?!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Kira screamed. "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING, YOU ASSHOLES!"

With a final shuddering kick, the Epyon went careening back into the blackness, and the Freedom turned its blazing eyes on the now retreating form of the Wing Zero as the Epyon pulled alongside it. Kira watched them go, his eyes glowing with rage.


	4. Jesus Yamato's Return

**A New Beginning - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"I'll make those cocky bastards pay for this." Kira growled under his breath as he decended to the floor of the Excalibur's main hanger bay on the Freedom's zip line, scowling at the machine's now useless DRAGOON units and non-existent rail guns.

"Kira!" Lacus yelled, as both she and Cagalli ran up to their amethyst-eyed lover and wrapped their arms around him. "When Cagalli and I saw the Freedom become engulfed by that one beam blast, we both feared the worst."

"You two still forget that we are gods," Kira replied, a hint of amusement in his voice as he smiled at the two beautiful women. "We cannot be killed." He paused for a moment, before finally continuing. "If we come under attack again, I could launch in the Freedom, but the DRAGOON units are inoperable and the rail guns have been destroyed, so I wouldn't be able to fight as well as I normally could."

A few days later, a crash of grinding metal rang through the Excalibur's massive docking bay as the main gates opened, and a pink Eternal-class support ship, which looked like no more than an upgraded version of the original Eternal from the First Bloody Valentine War, rose ponderously out of the docking bay and into the blackness.

Lacus Clyne smiled slightly as she sat on the bridge of the Eternal-class vessel, which had been given the name Purity.

Being an Eternal-class ship, the Purity was designed as a support ship, and was reletively lightly armed; with only two forward-firing heavy beam cannons, two dozen CIWS guns, and a battery of defensive missile launchers, in addition a powerful beam cannon was concealed within the nose of the ship and could be utilized as either a positron cannon, or if the need arose, a temporal inversion cannon. The Purity's primary weapons battery, however, was the pair of heavily armed METEOR units.

As the Purity moved away from the Excalibur, its phase cloak activated and the ship faded into invisibility.

The next ship to leave the Excalibur's docking bay was a Minerva-class battleship, which like the Purity, appeared to be nothing more than an upgraded version of the original design. This vessel was under the command of Cagalli Yula Athha. The ship had been given the name of Gladys, named after the captian of the original Minerva-class battleship from the Second Bloody Valentine War.

Being a Minerva-class battleship, the Gladys was heavily armed. Its weaponry consisted of a pair of dual beam cannons, a triple barrel cannon, more than a dozen CIWS guns, eight missile and torpedo launchers, a dozen anti-beam depth charge launchers and lastly a powerful beam cannon, which like the one concealed within the nose of the Purity, could be used as either a positron cannon or a temporal inversion cannon.

A half hour later, the alarms wailed throughout the Excalibur as Murrue leapt into the captain's chair, the bridge already sliding down below into combat configuration. Ten approaching shapes, all of them appearing to be Virgos, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation's latest mobile suit.

"Computer, can you find their mothership?" she asked as the bridge locked into place.

"Affirmitive, one mobile suit transport ship of unknown class, several miles out," the computer answered, "The enemy ship is outside of weapons range and is currently stationary."

"They're learning," Kira said with a smirk. "Captain, will we pursue?"

Murrue studied the void before her for a moment. If only the Virgo were attacking, then that left the Excalibur little to do except fend them off if they got too close and let the mobile suits duke it out themselves.

"Engage the mobile suits," she instructed, "and let the ship make the first move." She sat back and stared out into the blackness, steeling herself for a fight.

Kira swept his eyes over the controls of the Strike Freedom Gundam. It was largely the same as his own Freedom Gundam, but there were differences under the Strike Freedom Gundam's figurative hood, mostly diffrent weapons.

"Kira," Shinn's voice interrupted through the speaker, "how is the Strike Freedom handling?"

"It'll do," he answered, priming himself for battle.

Up ahead were four Virgo mobile suits, none of them bearing the standard colors. They broke formation, two of them veering upward and the other two veering left.

The Strike Freedom and Destiny darted apart as the four enemy mobile suits opened fire, pulling back behind their beam shields. A Virgo in green and black came barreling in towards the Strike Freedom, beam cannon blazing; Kira lunged aside, leveling off his rifle, only for the Virgo to twirl out of his sights. Another Virgo, this one in red and white, pummeled his Gundam with a barrage of missiles, while a third came streaking in from behind.

Kira whirled around to snap the Strike Freedom's leg up and kick the rapidly approaching Virgo, knocking it off course. He pulled back his Gundam's left hand for a killing strike, only for the Virgo to rocket upward, and after reorienting itself, the green Virgo charged in..

"So that's how you want to do it?" Kira grunted, somersaulting over the charging Virgo's head and whirling around for a killing beam shot. Instead, another beam saber came down through his rifle, and with a crash the Strike Freedom went reeling from a kick by the red Virgo. The green one leveled off its own rifle, only for the Strike Freedom to snap its left arm up. In the Strike Freedom's left hand was a twin barrel buster rifle. Kira smirked as he pulled the trigger, wiping out both enemy machines in a blaze of fire.

As the explosions slowly faded, Kira glanced across the battlefield, to where the Destiny Gundam was in battle with the other two Virgos, and without any hesitation, he ignited the Strike Freedom's thrusters and took off, speeding towards the Destiny and the two remaining enemy machines.

"Go the hell, Celestial Being!" One of the Virgo pilots yelled as he swiped a glowing pink beam saber at the Destiny Gundam.

"No, we won't go to hell! It has a restraining order against us." Shinn laughed, as the Destiny ignited its Wings of Light, leaving a cloud of glowing afterimages behind as it boosted to the right, dodging the saber slash.

"There's a fine line between genius and insanity, and I have erased this line." Kira smirked as the Strike Freedom lunged at the Virgo, delivering flurry of bone-jarring punches and kicks, before then grabbing the head of the enemy machine with its now glowing left hand as Kira roared. "GOD HAND!!!"

The Virgo simply vanished, as Kira had used his more God-like powers to teleport the enemy machine into the upper atmosphere of the gas giant planet known as Jupiter. The last remaining Virgo vanished an instant later, as a blast from the Destiny's long-range beam cannon speared it through the chest, wiping it out in a massive explosion, and after making sure that there were no remaining enemy machines, the Strike Freedom and Destiny quickly moved back towards the Excalibur.

As the two machines moved back towards the Excalibur, Kira was able to scan the Strike Freedom's computer and discover the password which his lovers had used to lock him out of the 000 Freedom's God-mode, at the same time he also deleted the Strike Freedom's own God-mode, as well as the copies of the system which had been loaded onto the Akatsuki, the Destiny, the Epyon, and the Infinite Justice Gundams.

As Kira landed the Strike Freedom in the Excalibur's hanger bay, he had a feeling that he would soon need the power of the God-mode.


	5. Path of Destruction

**A New Beginning - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Kira, the fleet is here." Cagalli said, as thousands of bright white flashes lit up the blackness and a massive fleet of more than five-thousand ships suddenly jumped into the universe.

The newly arrived fleet was truly awe-inspiring and consisted of ships from ZAFT, the Earth Alliance, and the Orb Union. The ZAFT ships included everything from Eternal-class support ships, to Gondwana-class super carriers, the Earth Alliance ships included everything from Archangel-class assault ships, to Pangea-class super carriers, and finally, the Orb Union ships consisted of everything from Izumo-class battleships, to Jupiter-class super carriers.

"They'll give us cover fire while we descend to Earth. All troops are ready to move out on your command." The blonde-haired ruler of the Orb Union finished.

"Thanks, Cagalli." Kira replied, "Order all ships to move into position around the Excalibur, but do not attack yet. I'll give them once last chance."

"Understood." Cagalli said as she began to relay to orders to the fleet. As she did Hope entered, already in her pilot suit followed by Murrue.

"Sir, the soldiers await you in the hanger." Hope said.

"Understood, Murrue, it's your call now." Kira replied allowing Athrun, Shinn and Hope go first.

"Kira, be careful out there. I'll be watching your back." Murrue said.

"I have full confidence in you." Kira said, before gently kissing her on the cheek.

Kira walked into the hanger bay a few moments later, the troops stood ready while Kira stood in front of the Freedom and spoke to them.

"Billions of years have passed since the Earth was first formed and the time that we were born. The planet we look at today from space used to be nothing more then an unpopulated sphere, the only living things back then were basic forms of plant-life. These were its only inhabitants until the first living creatures emerged and finally evolution began. The creatures soon turned into our first ancestors and soon the human population grew. As they grew, they evolved creating clothing, housing, buildings, roads, towns, cities, machines. Until now here we stand, mankind has made it into outer space." Kira began.

"With mankind's creations, weapons were also born." He continued. "With weapons they once hunted for food, however, mankind also used these weapons to defend themselves, but unfortunately, defense soon became offense and killing occurred, and with killing came war and since then throughout history, war has always occurred. From the basic spear, it has now turned to guns and mobile suits. Sides always opposing each other for power, but today; I say no more; we have already asked the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to sign a treaty with Celestial Being. Many have agreed to this, wishing for a peaceful world free from conflict. Unfortunately, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation not only refused our request, but they also tried to destroy us with a nuclear weapon." Kira paused for breath before continuing. "They still believe that they are in charge of the world and kill mercilessly. They are the guilty ones who yearn to kill and destroy. Today we go into battle with the wish for peace. Once all weapons are ours we will destroy them so that only talking will be left as an option."

The crew of the Excalibur, along with those of the other ships that made up the fleet, all of whim had been watching through their video communications lines, instantly erupted into thunderous cheering and applause.

"Launch the Freedom without me in it! I'll take-off in the spare Core Splendor and board my Gundam while it's in flight!" Kira grinned as he climbed into a waiting Core Splendor fighter aircraft.

"Uh, sir, that's highly not recommended." One of the mechanics nervously said, but Kira ignored him as the fighter jet's canopy closed.

As the Freedom once again powered up, the fimiliar G.U.N.D.A.M. acronym appeared on the screen, the letters sliding to the left to reveal;

**G**od  
**U**nited  
**N**uclear  
**D**riven  
**A**ssualt  
**M**obile suit

Kira smirked from the cockpit of the Core Splenor as the Freedom's eyes flashed with a bright yellow light and the machine came to life and a moment later, the GN-000F Freedom Gundam roared out of the Excalibur's launch bay, followed by the Core Splendor a few seconds later.

"Now, this is how you launch a Gundam with style!!" Kira yelled as he pulled the Core Splendor in front of the Freedom, opened the canopy of the fighter jet, and jumped into the open cockpit hatch of his Gundam.

The Freedom Gundam's eyes flashed once more as the cockpit hatch closed, before then boosting at the quickly approaching Wing Zero, which now posessed a pair of angelic wings, similar to those on the Freedom.

"So," Kira scowled. "Now they are stealing our mobile suit designs, huh?"

Suddenly both the ZERO System and the God-mode activated. Kira had to fight to keep from blacking out while struggleing to control both systems, but maybe he did, as it no longer seemed like he was himself anymore.

All around him, destruction loomed. Masses of metal, countless numbers of mobile suits were in various degrees of damage, some nothing more than smoldering piles of metal.

Kira screamed as his conscious self plunged into darkness.


	6. The Seed of the Princess

**A New Beginning - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

The year is After Colony 201, six years after the so-called War with the Gods; the worst attack in mankind's history. Attempts to break up the disabled Celestial Being battleship Excalibur proved less effective then hoping, sending the earth into an ecological and economical tailspin. The devastation was made even worse by an accidental misfire of the Excalibur's bow-mounted GENESIS cannon. The resulting collapse spawned a desperate three-year war that left 5/6th of the colonies destroyed or uninhabitable, many losing contact with each other entirely. And at the end, it saved nothing but to render space as dispopulous as earth. Even the land of peace, the Sanc Kingdom itself, dissolved into civil infighting, before completely collapsing.

Now, in the ruins of the world, many struggle to survive. Refuges crowd the Celestial Being-constructed and operated Waystations, massive facilities clustered around a nuclear or geothermal power plant, each holding millions of people. The other cities are flooded or destroyed, only now are settlements springing up again. It is in this world that factions, remnants, bandits, and vagabonds make their lives. This is the Broken World.

"It didn't get hit?" Kira Yamato asked in disbelief as he sat in the cockpit of his GN-000F Freedom Gundam, as the crimson mobile suit ahead of him, a mass-production version of the Epyon Gundam, dodged the blast from his beam rifle. "What happened to my infallible accuracy?"

"Infallible accuracy??" Murrue Ramius teasingly smiled from the cockpit of the Strike Freedom Gundam as she ignited her beam shield, blocking the beam blast from a mass-production Wing Gundam. "I thought you just usually shot all your weapons at random and they just happened to hit stuff."

"What do you think this is; a cartoon?" Kira asked, as he streaked towards the Epyon, severing its head with a beam saber before then obliterating the remains of the crimson machine with a blast from the Freedom's twin chest-mounted multi-phase cannons.

"It may as well be, Kira." Murrue replied, as a the vision of a golden seed exploded inside her head. In an instant, Murrue's eyes had faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual. Her eyes were glowing with a bright golden light, while gold and black swirled in her pupils almost as though a tornado was confined within each of her eyes.

At the same instant, Kira also saw the vision of a glowing seed explode inside his head and his eyes also faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual. Like Murrue's eyes, Kira's eyes were also glowing with a bright golden light, but instead of gold and black, his eyes contained swirling tornados of purple and black.

In the blink of an eye, the mass-production Wing Gundam found itself being tag-teamed by the Freedom and Strike Freedom, the two Celestial Being Gundams were actually taking turns boxing with the blue ad white machine. After boxing with the Wing Gundam for nearly an entire minute, Kira finally ended it by firing his beam machine cannons into the enemy machine's chest, engulfing it in a massive fireball.

A few minutes later both the Freedom and Strike Freedom landed in the hanger bay of the Celestial Being Archangel-class battleship Redemption. Without any hesitation, the two pilots made their way towards the bridge.

"This is becoming annoying." Cagalli Yula Athha said as Murrue and Kira walked onto the bridge.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that, Cagalli." Kira replied as he walked up to the blonde-haired woman and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes," Lacus Clyne added. "We need to attone for what we have done to this world."

"Just in case you've all forgotten, we weren't the ones that destroyed the Excalibur's engines!" Hope Yamato yelled. "It was that damned group who called themselves the preventers!"

"Well, you saw them going for the Excalibur's engines." Cagalli said, barely holding back her anger. "So, why didn't you stop them?"

In the blink of an eye, Lacus had moved towards the blonde-haired woman, quickly wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her out of her chair, and an instant later, the pink-haired princess had hefted her blonde-haired lover over her shoulder as though she were nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

As Lacus carried her off the bridge, Cagalli simply looked at the others, the look in her eyes speaking for her; silently begging for their help.

A few minutes later, Lacus walked into her private quarters, still carrying Cagalli over her shoulder. Cagalli squeaked in surprise as Lacus threw her onto the bed, before then jumping on her and smothering her mouth underneath a passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss a few seconds later, Lacus quickly stripped her beautiful blonde-haired lover of her clothes, but as she did, Cagalli squirmed out from under her and attempted to flee.

"No, Cagalli, I'm not going to let you get away." Lacus sweetly said as she grabbed Cagalli's arm, yanking her back to the bed before gently pushing her back down to the bed, and then restraining her with four pairs of handcuffs, which she closed around Cagalli's wrists and ankles, before then securing them to the bedposts.

Cagalli whimpered in frustration as Lacus teasingly kissed her neck, before then licking and gently sucking on her breasts, she then started to suckle on Cagalli's nipple, gently biting it, and licking it playfully.

Cagalli moaned softly, writhing in pleasure against her restraints, arching against Lacus, trying to push her breast deeper into her lover's suckling mouth as she panted. "Yes, yes, yes!"

After a few minutes, Lacus moved further down Cagalli's body, stopping between her legs, and without any hesitation, she eagerly latched onto Cagalli's already dripping entrance and she immeditaly began to hungerly suck and lick her, while osasionally pushing her tounge deep into her lover, exploring her womanhood with her tounge, licking every crevice, and throughly enjoying how her beautiful lover tasted.

Lacus paused momentarily, biting her lip in thought, but then she vanished into the closet, only to come back into the bedroom a moment later, dragging a large vacuum cleaner behind her. Cagalli silently watched as Lacus plugged the vacuum cleaner into the wall, picked up the hose, and then turned the vacuum on.

Cagalli allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips as she looked at Lacus, smiling slightly as her lover quickly sucked her beautiful blonde hair into the hose. Lacus smiled sweetly as she slowly moved the hose down the length of Cagalli's hair, starting at the crown of their head, and slowly moving the hose to the ends of her hair, she then repeated the action.

Cagalli smiled, blushing as she felt the gentle, yet powerful suction on her hair as Lacus reached out and touched Cagalli's hair, feeling it as she reached over Cagalli's head to stroke it.

"It's so soft and smooth." Lacus said, and then kissed her lover on the lips.

Cagalli blushed slightly as she returned the kiss, and after she had broken the kiss, she quietly asked. "Lacus, why do you seem to be so drawn to my hair anyway?"

Lacus didn't answer, instead she carressed her lover's hair in her hand, pulling it up and touching it to her cheek, causing Cagalli's blush to deepen.

Lacus sighed, absorbed in her lover's long hair, she cuddled the hair, pressing it to her cheek, before putting it down and grabbing another large lock of hair. Lacus looked at her lover, with a sort of drunk smile on her face, clearly intoxicated by the lengths of hair.

"It''s grogeous." Lacus said, her eyes glowing, and her whole body shaking from her excitement.

Cagalli's blush deepened more, flattered by the compliment as Lacus took the hair that was in her hand and smelled it, then she looked down the beautiful lengths of hair going behind Cagalli, before they were sucked into the vacuum.

"Your hair," Lacus said dreamily, "It's so long, and luscious, and beautiful."

Lacus was now lost in the experience of her lover's hair, and anything that may have been on her mind a moment earlier, was not there anymore, as she was now completely immersed in Cagalli's beautiful blonde hair.

After nearly five minutes, Lacus smiled as she took the vacuum hose from Cagalli, carefully removing her beautiful blonde hair from the hose before then putting an attachment on the end of it. Lacus then began to slowly move the hose down the length of Cagalli's hair, starting at the roots and then moving it down the length of her hair.

Once all of Cagalli's beautiful blonde hair had been sucked into the hose, Lacus fastened a small pair of straps underneath Cagalli's chin, which would hold the hose in place while making sure that the suction was lengthening her hair evenly.

The attachment itself appeared to be nothing more then a normal hose, about a meter long, but on the inside, it looked like someone had taken a car wash, scaled it down, and put it inside of the vacuum cleaner hose.

First, the hair was sucked into the hose where it was covered with suds, and then throughly rinsed, after the hair had been rinsed, it was then sucked towards multiple spinning brushes near the end of the attachment, and finally, after the hair had been brushed, it came out the other side, longer, and clean as it could be.

The blonde-haired beauty sighed in contentment, but after a moment, Cagalli squeaked in surprise as she began to feel a slightly stronger tugging on her hair, and she quickly turned to face Lacus and asked. "Lacus, is there something that you didn't tell me about this?"

Lacus smiled as she began to explain the attachemt to Cagalli. "It sucks your hair in first, then the suction pulls it between a pair of shampoo jets, which cover your hair with shampoo suds, it's then rinsed by high-power water jets, then your hair is sucked through a pair of rollers and a drying system, lastly a pair of rotating brushes makes sure that there are no tangles before your hair leaves the attachment and not only is it clean, but it is also longer then when it went into the attachment!"

Cagalli's eyes widened as she asked. "So, in short, this thing actually makes my hair longer?"

"Exactly." Lacus answered, before passionatly kissing Cagalli on the lips.

Cagalli's eyes sparkled and after a moment she hesitantly asked. "So, how long could you make my hair with this thing, Lacus?"

"Well, you could probably make your hair as long as you want, I suppose." Lacus replied, blushing slightly before rising to her feet and once more vanishing into the closet.

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise when Lacus once more emerged from the closet, now holding a long whip in her right hand, and without any hesitation, she snapped the whip, hitting Cagalli's clit and making her cum instantly.

Cagalli screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as the whip cracked against her clit, the impact making her cum instantly, and as the mixed sensations subsided, she glared at Lacus.

The pink-haired princess simply met Cagalli's glare with one of her own, and a few sgort seconds later, she whipped Cagalli's clit again, the impact once again making her cum instantly.

Cagalli whimpered loudly, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she cried out in both pain and pleasure. Once the mixed feelings subsided and her vision cleared, Cagalli saw Lacus standing before her, a look of pure lust flashing in her beautiful blue eyes.

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise when Lacus once more emerged from the closet, now wearing a double-ended strap-on dildo and still holding the whip in her right hand, and without any hesitation, she whipped Cagalli's clit again, the impact once again making her cum instantly.

Cagalli whimpered loudly, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she cried out once more in pain and pleasure. Once the mixed feelings subsided and her vision cleared, Cagalli saw Lacus standing before her, a look of pure lust flashing in her beautiful blue eyes.

Cagalli deeply blushed as she watched Lacus climb into the bed. The blonde-haired woman desprately wanted to kiss her beautiful lover, but she also wanted Lacus to fuck her and to relieve the merciless pleasure that she was experiencing.

Lacus grinned seductively as she slowly mounted her lover and slipped the dildo into her. Cagalli instantly began to thrust against Lacus as she panted in pleasure. "Please kiss me, Lacus."

Lacus was instantly upon Cagalli, deeply and passionatly kissing her, while also thrusting the dildo deeply into her. Cagalli moaned in pleasure and thrust her body against Lacus, while clenching her vaginal muscles tightly around the thick rod, the clenching of her muscles actually pulling the dildo deeper into herself.

Unknown to Cagalli, the dildo that Lacus was currently fucking her with was quite unique, being double-ended, it could bring both women to orgasm, but unlike other double-ended dildos, this one was able to sense the wearer's orgasm. When the wearer reached their orgasm, the dildo that was buried deep inside of their vagina would actually suck up their vaginal fluids and convert them into sperm, before finally squirting the converted fluids into the vagina of the other woman, in this case, Cagalli.

In short, the strap-on dildo that Lacus was wearing would actually allow her to impregnate Cagalli.

Saying that Lacus was a good kisser was quite an understatment, as Cagalli instantly found herself getting excited when the pink-haired woman's soft tongue probed into her own mouth.

Lacus was teasingly tentative at first, but she quickly became more aggressive, and before long, Lacus had taken Cagalli into her arms and was embracing her as she applied her lips and tongue with good effect, while eagerly thrusting her hips, and by extention, the dildo deep into Cagalli's eagerly accepting body.

Cagalli was in full heat now, breathing heavily, tensing and untensing her thighs against her restraints, and she needed relief. Lacus knew she wasn't giving the level of stimulation that was required to push the beautiful blonde-haired woman over the brink to orgasm, but she could tell that Cagalli was very close, due to the increasing tempo and urgency of her moans.

Cagalli felt as though she was on fire, but her body was burning with passion. She tensed the muscles of her thighs and abdomen, holding back her release, for at least 90 seconds, letting the sensations build to a peak before relaxing and letting her orgasm pour forth and rock her perfect body. Pour forth it did, drenching the dildo which Lacus had embedded within her, and at the exact same moment, Lacus reached her own orgasm.

The dildo that was buried deep inside Lacus's vagina instantly sensed the pink-haired princess's orgasm, and as it was designed to do, it instantly sucked up her vaginal fluids, quickly converting them into sperm, before finally squirting the converted fluids deep into Cagalli's vagina.

Both women sighed in contentment as Lacus fell on top of the blonde-haired woman's restrained nakedness, they were both completely spent and immobile as was usual following an orgasm.


	7. The Path to Redemption

**A New Beginning - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked out the windows of his quarters, when a huge, pitch-black labyrinth of steel slowly descended from the sky, its shadow quickly engulfing the Redemption.

The massive pitch-black vessel slowly yet steadily fell into formation with the Redemption, and a few short seconds later, Kira shivered in fear when he saw the words 'Event Horizon', emblazoned on the bow of the ship, directly underneath the bridge windows.

"Oh fuck." Kira muttered as he bolted from his quarters and sprinted towards the hanger.

"Kira Yamato, god complex returning!" Kira announced, before then letting out a high-pitched shriek as the Freedom Gundam, which was nestled within the menacing confines of its METEOR unit, was launched from the Redemption, and as the Freedom flew from the ship, the enemy units were momentarily stunned into immobility.

"Well, just another day at the office." Kira said, as he casually unleashed hundreds of missiles from the METEOR, mixed liberally with dozens of sporadic beam cannon and rail gun shots.

Although the firepower emanating from his unit could blow a small country to pieces, every shot and missile simply hit a non-lethal area on the mobile suits in front of him, disabling them without killing the pilots, then the METEOR's engines ignited and Kira flew by the dozens of enemy mobile suits he had just defeated.

"Curse you, you magnificent, merciful bastard!!!" One of the Zaku pilots shouted as the Freedom flew by.

A few short seconds later, the Freedom Gundam was fighting against what appeared to be a Destroy Gundam. Freedom suddenly turned around in midair, flying backwards to face the Destroy, and tossed one of its beam boomerangs off, shunning physics of any kind. The beam boomerang sliced off the Destroy's head, turned and sliced off both of the Destroy's arms, then turned a final time to cut through both of the giant mobile suit's legs, finally the Destroy crumbled to the ground.

"That didn't even make sense!" The Destroy pilot yelled, just before the Freedom abruptly flew in and stabbed the Destroy in the cockpit with the METEOR's beam sword.

"It doesn't have to!" Kira screamed as he boosted away from the now exploding machine. "THIS IS THE POWER OF GOD!"

Kira glared over at the Event Horizon when he noticed nearly a dozen mobile suits, consisting of Zakus and Goufs, launching from the cursed ship, and he let out a sigh as the enemy machines charged towards him, opening fire with their beam rifles.

"Come on, give it up." Kira said as he dodged the shots. "You guys are just going to end up making yourselves look dumber then you already have."

"Kira Yamato, your existence must end!" One of the enemy pilots yelled through the open-channel communications line.

Kira merely scoffed as he replied. "Like I haven't heard that before."

Suddenly the Freedom Gundam's entire body flashed with a pure white light, and when the light faded a few seconds later, the machine began to transform. The gold v-fin on its head closed, forming a horn, as the visor split down the middle and slid off to the sides, revealing a pair of crystalline eyes, which were glowing with a bright white light, then the face plate split, and as the two halves slid out of the way, a new faceplate slid out revealing a mouth, which was filled with large white teeth.

The Freedom let out an ear-splitting roar as it grabbed one of the enemy mobile suits, a Zaku, out of the air and effortlessly tore it in half. Instantly, the remaining enemy mobile suits opened fire, but the Freedom elegantly spiraled through a barrage of shots. The Freedom let out another roar as it lunged at the closest enemy mobile suit, a Gouf; the Freedom roared once again as it opened its mouth and actually bit down on the Gouf's left arm.

"I, Kira Yamato, have killed lots of people." Kira calmly said as the Freedom proceeded to quickly devour the Gouf. "They all asked for it by getting in my, Kira Yamato's, way."

"I suppose that I should shed my overwhelming battlefield advantage to make this a fair-ish fight." Kira said as the Freedom finished devouring the Gouf, before the machine then detached its METEOR unit.

"Now then," Kira smirked as the Freedom reached behind its back with its left arm and produced a twin buster rifle. "It's time to put you boys back in your place!"

Kira smirked as his finger tightened on the trigger, but suddenly the enemy mobile suits began to retreat, quickly moving to return to their mothership, which had been holding position just over the horizon.

_'That was too easy.'_ Murrue thought as the remaining enemy mobile suits suddenly darted off over the ocean, leaving behind their somewhat perplexed opponents. And Murrue hated being perplexed.

Fortunately, the rest of the bridge crew seemed to be thinking the same thing, and Murrue was not about to be led into a trap. She sat back and watched as the remaining enemies made their escape as the Freedom moved to return. If the remaining military powers had really intended to destroy them, they would have sent a much larger force. Either this was a test, or this was bait.

Murrue never liked being baited.

She glanced up at Lacus. "Do we have any contact with the Sanc Kingdom resistance fighters yet?"

Lacus shrugged. "I don't know. They're keeping a pretty low profile." She pressed a button on her console, drawing up a message on the auxiliary screen. "That's the best thing I've got so far. They're willing to meet with us, as long as we sneak in some representatives. They would prefer us to send a few of our pilots," she rolled her eyes, "as a sign of trust."

"Trust?!" sputtered Cagalli. "What- they think we're going to turn on them?!"

"We do have a habit of blowing up Resistance units that cross the line," Hope put in from her position at the weapons. "So they may not want to find out which side of the line they're on."

"We only fire on friendly forces when they cease to be friendly to us," Murrue groaned. "Fine. We'll send pilots. Athrun and Shinn can handle themselves anyway. Cagalli, you go too, you are Celestial Being's Chief Representative, after all. The Redemption will stay off the coast and wait for you to return."


	8. Destruction

**A New Beginning - Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

In the Redemption's rather spacious hanger as many mobile suits as possible had been crammed in. The ship was carrying far more mobile suits than it had been designed to. The Freedom, Strike Freedom, Justice, Infinite Justice, Akatsuki, Cherudim, Arios, Seravee, Exia, 0-Gundam, 00-Raiser, GN Archer, a pair of Destiny Gundams, and finally the 000 Gundam, had all been crammed into the hanger; a total of fifteen mobile suits in all, when the hanger had originally been designed to only hold twelve machines.

Kira sighed slightly as he walked onto the Redemption's bridge a few minutes later and muttered. "When will this insanity end?"

"Apparently this insanity won't end very soon!" Lacus answered. "I've got a lock on what looks like an OZ Catamaran Mobile Suit Mothership! It appears to have at least three dozen escort ships. The escorts appear to consist of every class of ship; ranging from patrol torpedo boats to battleships, and they're all headed straight for us!"

A few minutes later, Kira scowled at the approaching ships and mobile suits from the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam.

"Most of the enemy mobile suits appear to be upgraded Virgos and Tauruses." Kira said, as a single Virgo, which had been painted in black with crimson accents charged towards him. The Virgo's recently equipped beam Gatling guns were already blaring away.

Kira countered by igniting his GN Field while also firing off a barrage from his own beam Gatling guns. None of the blasts from either of the two mobile suits got anywhere near the other, but it was enough to throw the fearsome Virgo off balance.

"You aren't going to get away this time!" The Virgo pilot yelled. "Your little band of renegades are no match for the might of OZ."

"You're right. I'm not going to be getting away. I'm fighting till the bitter end!" Kira replied as he fired off the dragon fang mounted on the Freedom's left arm, forcing the Virgo to dodge, but it didn't stop charging towards the Freedom.

Once again, Kira activated the beam saber mounted on the Freedom's left wrist. He pushed the Freedom's thrusters to their limit as he charged down the Virgo. With one swipe, he managed to hack off both of the Virgo's legs but at the same time, the enemy pilot deftly whipped his beam sword around and managed to impale the Freedom through the head.

"That's game over!" The enemy pilot laughed. "The high and mighty Kira Yamato defeated so easily! You are pathetic."

"Are you sure it's over?" Kira managed, as the Freedom grabbed a hold of the Virgo as tightly as it could. He rammed his foot down on the thruster pedal and sent the other machines racing off together. "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me! This ends here, today! No more fighting, ever!"

"Get off me you maniac, you insect! You aren't worthy enough to kill me!" The enemy pilot screamed and screamed but he was unable to shift the Freedom or break free of its grasp.

The Freedom and the Virgo both plummeted through the sky. In the last few moments of his life, Kira Yamato wondered whether he'd wasted his life or not. He'd spent so much of it fighting and not actually living. He'd never had a proper job other than being a solider. He'd never really known any of the problems that normal people faced. If he could have his time again; he would probably have done things differently but in the end, he knew that he was going to die doing the right thing. As a soldier you couldn't really ask for anything more. Kira slowly closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Then it came as the two mobile suits slammed into the bridge of an OZ destroyer. The resulting explosion seemed to burn brighter than the sun, but as with all things, it faded with time.

"KIRA!!!" Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue screamed in unison, as the Freedom rammed into the destroyer's bridge and exploded into a massive fireball.

"You bastards!" Athrun roared, as the Infinite Justice Gundam began to glow with the distinctive red light of Trans-Am, before then charging forward and effortlessly slicing a pair of Taurus mobile suits in half.

As Athrun cleaved the two Taurus mobile suits in half, the Akatsuki, piloted by Cagalli, and the Strike Freedom, piloted by Murrue, streaked out of the Redemption's launch bays, both Gundams screaming towards the enemy fleet, their pilots now thirsting for revenge against the enemy that had killed their lover.

Only a few seconds later, both Gundams landed on the deck of the huge OZ Catamaran Mobile Suit Mothership and began to unload all of their weapons into the huge vessel, but in their haste to take revenge, they had also forgotten that the massive enemy ship contained hundreds of mobile suits.

They were quickly reminded of that fact as over a dozen Virgos suddenly rose out of the deck of the ship, opening fire with their huge beam cannons. Both pilots smirked as their Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor reflected the beam blasts, destroying the cannon-welding Virgos.

Unfortnatly, the explosion from one of the Virgos also caused the ship's ammo magazine to ignite. In the blink of an eye, the highly explosive ammunition erupted into a massive fireball, the explosion also ignited the ship's fuel tanks. The cascade of explosions instantly tore the entire vessel apart, taking the two Gundams, and dozens of Virgos with it.

"Cagalli!" Lacus shrieked as the Justice Gundam forcibly shoved the Destiny Gundam out of the way before streaking from the hanger bay and towards the rapidly fading explosion, but she never made it. Lacus was so focused on reaching Cagalli that she had failed to notice a pair of Taurus mobile suits which had quickly moved in behind her and opened fire with their laser cannons.

Unlike most beam-based weapons, the laser cannons fired beam blasts that were much more focused. The Justice Gundam's advanced Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor wasn't able to reflect the highly-focused beam blast, and was quickly speared by the blue energy beam before exploding into a fireball.

The scene that greeted Kira Yamato's eyes was one of unbridled carnage. Everywhere he looked, he could see starships, enveloped in storms of energy. Explosions dotted the starry sky, and four ships flared up like exploding suns before his eyes. As he watched, two stricken starships, their backs alive with flame, hurtled on a suicide run into a much larger starship and exploded harmlessly against its shields. Down below was an Earth-like planet; possibly what the two sides were fighting over.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!!" Kira screamed, boosting the Freedom to the left and narrowly dodging a small fighter as it spewed dozens of beam blasts at him.

Kira glanced down at his radar and his eyes widened when he saw that he had at least one hundred and twenty thousand contacts. Everything from tiny one-man fighters to ships the size of a PLANT. His computer also counted roughly two thousand capital ships, ranging from under one kilometer in length to more than twenty kilometers, the rest appeared to be fighters.

Kira let out a long slow whistle as he muttered to himself. "This is one hell of a party. I wonder who's winning." His question was answered only a few seconds later as a massive seventeen-mile long ship suddenly appeared a few miles ahead of him. Kira was instantly reminded of the Excalibur, but the ship that had appeared before him was pitch-black in color.

Kira had no time to contemplate where the ship had come from, however, as a devastatingly powerful beam of green energy lanced out from the bow of the ship and slammed into the surface of the planet. The amethyst-eyed man watched in horror as the surface of the planet instantly cracked, molten lava filling the cracks, but less then a second later, the entire planet exploded into nothing more then countless pieces of molten rock and debris.


	9. Eclipse

**A New Beginning - Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

As the Freedom floated amongst the pieces of molten rock and debris, which had only a few seconds earlier, been a planet with billions of inhabitants, Kira stared in muted horror at the massive ship that has obliterated the planet.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!" Kira shrieked as his rage quickly took over and he charged towards the massive ship, disregarding the hail of beam blasts as they harmlessly bounced off his GN Field.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" He screamed as the Freedom opened up with its plasma cannons, quickly silencing a dozen of the turrets that had opened fire on him, but as soon as he had destroyed them, another dozen turrets opened fire on him.

Kira screamed in rage as he streaked through the relentless hail of beam blasts and towards the huge vessel. The beam blasts that the Freedom wasn't able to dodge simply bounced off of the machine's armor, in addition, some of the blasts even obliterated other turrets after being reflected by the Freedom's armor.

On the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer Eclipse, Admiral Kanos sat in his command chair, his eyes widened in shock, horror and outrage as the strange humanoid-machine, as it streaked through the hail of turbolaser blasts without taking any damage, and to his horror, the machine was actually reflecting any of the shots that had managed to hit. A fraction of a second later, a communications line was forced open.

"Attention, unidentified vessel, this is Kira Jesus Yamato, pilot of the Freedom Gundam." Kira said, struggling to keep his rage under control. "You will surrender immediately or I will be forced to destroy you!"

Kira growled as he suddenly felt his mind being probed, and in response, he merged himself with the Freedom Gundam. In addition to allowing him more percise movement and more effective combat, merging with his machine was also quite effective in blocking his mind from being probed. As Kira's body was absorbed into his machine, the ZERO System activated.

A few short seconds later, the Freedom Gundam quickly looked around, as if assessing the situation, before then flying towards the bridge of the Eclipse, but much to Kira's surprise, his machine came to a sudden halt only three seconds later, as if it had been grabbed by an invisible hand.

The Freedom quickly accessed the Imperial communications lines and emitted an ear-splitting roar, which echoed throughout the vessel, but the machine still could not move. Kira then saw a glowing purple seed float down in front of him and explode, and in an instant, his eyes had faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual.

"Jesus Yamato doesn't approve of your tiny cock or your shitty Imperium, Emperor Palpitine!" Kira roared through the open-channel communications line as the Freedom Gundam began to glow with the distinctive red light of Trans-Am, while its Wings of Light flared to life, and the shoulder-mounted Warp engines began to glow with a bright blue light.

Suddenly, Kira smirked as one of his sub-screens lit up with the words; "God-mode reinitiated and online."

"Thank god." Kira sighed in relief as he once again brought the Freedom Gundam's God-mode online, instantly breaking the machine free from the invisible grip that had held it in place a moment ago.

"Yes, you should thank me, Kira." The voice of God himself replied. "You are back in the Cosmic Era, during the First Bloody Valentine War, but you are now in a completely diffrent galaxy. This war has been going on for decades, and I have brought you here in order to stop it." God paused for a moment before finishing. "Once you bring this war to an end, you can live the rest of your existince in peace, if that is what you desire."

"I'll end it right here and now!" Kira roared as he launched his DRAGOON units, rapidly swarming them around the massive ship. However, the DRAGOON units didn't open fire with the typical beam blasts; instead, the remote weapons opened fire with temporal inversion cannons. The blasts didn't surround the entire ship, instead the energy blasts actually forced sections of the ship out of the timeline.

In only two minutes, the Eclipse bore a greater resemblence to swiss cheese then that of a spacefaring vessel. On the bridge of the Eclipse, the crew watched in horror as a huge lance, in the shape of a double-helix suddenly appeared in the Freedom Gundam's right hand.

"It's about time to show these assholes what happens when you fight a God!" Kira snarled as he hurled the lance towards the bridge of the Eclipse-class Star Destroyer. The lance effortlessly tore through the ship's failing shields and stuck it directly, obliterating the bridge with a shriek of twisting metal.

As the explosion slowly faded, the Freedom reached it's hand towards the now aimlessly floating lance, and then weapon quickly returned. Having recovered his weapon, Kira then turned the Freedom away from the werckage, but just before he moved away a pair of beam blasts seared through the blackness in front of him.

Kira sighed in annoyance as he turned, but was shocked to see what appeared to be a blood red and black version of the Freedom Gundam charging towards him.

"I am the evil part of your mind, Kira Yamato." Kira's own voice announced through the speakers within the cockpit. "You cannot defeat me, for you are the one who forced me into being."


	10. Rebirth

**A New Beginning - Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"With my eternal life, I will see the universe through to its end. Until everyone and everything is dead and gone." Kira said, smirking as the crimson and black Freedom Gundam charged towards him. Kira sighed as he effortlessly dodged his opponent's beam saber slash, before firing his rail guns into the machine's back and sending it tumbling through the blackness for a few short seconds.

"Give up; you can't hope to beat me." Kira grinned within the Freedom Gundam's cockpit.

"We'll see about that." Kira Hibiki replied, as the crimson and black Freedom Gundam quickly reoriented itself, before then beginning to glow with a blood red light.

"So," Kira smirked. "You have Trans-Am, but even with that, you can't beat me."

"I may not be able to beat you with Trans-Am, but let's see how you deal with this!" Hibiki snarled as the void of space suddenly seemed to fade into an even deeper blackness, as the stars themselves appeared to slowly fade from existence.

As Kira looked around, he noticed a blood red mist all around his machine. After a few short seconds, the mist assumed the form of a red, swirling face.

"What the fuck is this?" Kira asked himself, but as soon as he had finished speaking, a purple shockwave suddenly emanated from the void, slamming into the Freedom Gundam.

In response to the unprovoked attack, Kira unleashed his DRAGOON units and without bothering to aim, he simply began to randomly fire the temporal inversion cannons and the beam assault cannons that were mounted on the remote weapons, as they maneuvered through the void, leaving hundreds of brightly glowing afterimages in their wake.

_"Foolish pilot..." _A disembodied voice suddenly spoke from the void.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT THING CAN TALK!" Kira screamed in fear as he continued to fire in every direction, with all of his weapons, in hopes of hitting the enemy.

_"I am Giygas, the cosmic destroyer. I will take over all universes in existence, starting with this one..."_ Giygas said.

"You certainly do talk a lot of shit, but let's see if you can back up your words." Kira smirked, quickly regaining control of his fear as six more Gundams suddenly appeared in the void. "Let's see if you can handle to combined power of seven gods."

One of the three Gundams that had appeared to the left of the Freedom appeared to be almost exactly the same as Kira's own machine only with wider wings, the second machine was crimson in color and sported a pair of demonic-looking wings, while the third machine bore a similar design and color scheme to the Freedom, but sported a pair of red wings, these three machines were the GN-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, the GN-X10E Epyon Gundam, and the GN-000D Destiny Gundam. In the same instant, three other machines appeared to the Freedom's right, two of the three Gundams bore a crimson color scheme, while the third was a brightly shining gold, these three machines were the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, and the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam.

"So, Kira." Cagalli Yula Athha said from the cockpit of the Akatsuki Gundam, as the golden machine pointed at the face that now hung in the void ahead of the seven Gundams. "What the hell is this?"

"No way," Shinn Asuka cried from the cockpit of the Destiny Gundam. "T-that's Giygas. H-he's not even supposed to be real!"

"Who the fuck is Giygas?" Hope Yamato, Murrue Ramius, and Athrun Zala asked in unison from the cockpits of the Epyon Gundam, the Strike Freedom Gundam, and the Justice Gundam, respectively.

"In the simplest terms, Giygas is an alien with such tremendous evil power that it destroyed his entire being, including his mind, causing him to become undefinable by human standards." Lacus answered from the cockpit of the Infinite Justice Gundam.

"Either way, Jesus Yamato doesn't approve of his little cock!" Kira yelled as the Freedom Gundam opened fire with both of its twin buster rifles, sending a pair of highly destructive energy blasts lancing out towards Giygas, but to everyone's surprise and horror, the beam blasts didn't seem to have any effect, instead they passed straight through the creature.

"What the hell are those?" Shinn asked, as a pair of small yet sleek fighter craft, each one sporting four wings on the rear of the fuselage in the shape of an X, suddenly flew by, unleashing a hailstorm of beam weapons at Giygas. Unfortunately, as with the blasts from the Freedom Gundam's twin buster rifles, the laser blasts from the newly arrived X-wings merely passed through the creature.

"Fuck this shit!" Kira roared as he once again fired both of his twin buster rifles, but this time he utilized the Freedom Gundam's more God-like abilities to make Giygas vulnerable to physical attacks, and an instant later, the twin beam blasts slammed into the face that still hung in the void ahead of the seven Gundams. This time however, the twin beam blasts vaporized their target and a moment later, the distant stars returned to visibility.

Kira sighed slightly as he once more utilized the Freedom's more God-like abilities to recreate the Celestial Being Warship Excalibur from the remains of the recently destroyed planet. Only ten seconds after its recreation, two of the huge Warship's dozen hanger bays opened, and the seven Gundams quickly landed.

As the Freedom Gundam moved towards the Excalibur, Kira noticed that the strange fighters appeared to be moving into an attack formation, and he quickly forced open a communications line to the pilots.

"This is Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom Gundam." Kira spoke; his voice was calm, yet firm. "X-wing pilots, please power down your weapons. Despite the fact that this appears to be an Imperial vessel, it is actually the mothership of the organization known as Celestial Being." After a few seconds, Kira noticed that the fighters had powered down their weapons, so he continued. "Celestial Being is a private, armed organization that is dedicated to eliminating all conflicts in all universes, if you wish to form an alliance with us, please land your craft in one of the hanger bays."


	11. Rouge Squadron

**A New Beginning - Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"So, those ships are called X-wings?" Cagalli asked as the two fighter craft landed in one of the Excalibur's portside hanger bays.

"Yeah," Kira answered. "The ships and their pilots are part of a group known as the New Republic."

"Who are they fighting against?" Shinn asked as the X-wing pilots powered down their fighters.

"They are fighting against the reminants of a tyrannical group dedicated to domination of the entire universe known as the Galactic Empire." Kira replied.

Athrun simply shook his head as he muttered. "We keep going from one war to another."

"Well," Kira answered as the canopies of the two spacecraft opened and their pilots climbed out. "That's one of the disadvantages of being living gods."

As the pilots climbed out of their starfighters, they looked around the hanger in awe. The interior of the hanger was huge, not only did it house the seven machines which they had seen earlier, but it also held a pair of large starships, and this was all contained within a single hanger bay.

Kira carefully eyed the two pilots. In truth, due to his God-like abilities, he already knew the two men.

The first man had blue eyes and brown hair, he was known as Luke Skywalker; a legendary soldier and a Jedi who helped defeat the Galactic Empire and founded the New Republic, as well as the New Jedi Order. In addition, he was also a general in the Rebel Alliance and the leader of Rogue Squadron.

The second man was known as Wedge Antilles, a pilot and the co-founder of Rouge Squadron, as well as a commander in the Rebel Alliance.

"Welcome to the Celestial Being mothership Excalibur, I am Kira Yamato." Kira said as he walked up to the two men and shook hands with them. "And they," Kira continued, motioning to the other six members of Celestial Being. "Are Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Lacus Clyne, Murrue Ramius, Cagalli Yula Athha and Hope Yamato."

The blue-eyed man nodded slightly, smiling as the introduced himself and his wingman. "I am Luke Skywalker, the leader of Rouge Squadron, and this is my wingman, Wedge Antilles."

Luke paused for a moment before continuing. "I must admit, I have never seen machines like the ones in your possession." He hesitated for a moment before asking. "If I may ask, what are they?"

Kira smiled slightly, he was already completely aware of the Force, and even though he could easily disable the power of the Force with his God-like abilities, he knew that it could potentially lead to a conflict. Instead, he simply blocked his mind, along with the minds of the other members of Celestial Being.

"We refer to our machines as Gundams." Kira answered as he led the two men toward the angelic-looking Freedom Gundam. "This is my machine; the Freedom Gundam."

"Impressive." Luke said as he looked up at the Freedom. "But, if your organization is truly dedicated to eradicating war, why do you possess such powerful weapons?"

Kira allowed an annoyed sigh escape his lips as he answered. "As I said, Celestial Being is a private armed organization dedicated to eliminating all conflict. Unfortunately, we've found that in order to end conflict, you sometimes need to get involved. However, we do not kill our enemies; we disable their machines and allow them to live. We only kill our enemies if there is no other way to stop them from fighting."

Suddenly the Excalibur's automated warning system began to sound and after a few short seconds, the computer spoke. "Attention; an Imperial Star Destroyer has appeared five-hundred miles off the port bow, the ship will be within weapons range in less then one minute."

"Attention; unidentified ship," A voice suddenly boomed through the communications line. "This is Admiral Kanos Parlan of the Imperial Star Destroyer Excalibur, surrender immediately or you will be destroyed."

"You're the ones who should surrender, you douchebag." Kira growled. "I also suggest that you rename your ship to; the Imperial Star Destroyer Failure." With that, he forced the communications line closed.

"Computer," Kira continued, his voice one again perfectly calm and controlled. "Issue the standard Celestial Being hail, then target the Imperial Star Destroyer with the bow-mounted EMP Cannons and fire at will, once the ship has been disabled, target it with all of our weapons, but do not fire."

A few minutes later, Kira sat in the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam, grinning as he as fired both of his twin buster rifles at the Star Destroyer's engines, vaporizing them within a pair of blindingly bright columns of yellow energy.

"You morons don't seem to realize that I can render you into your component particles any time I want." Kira snarled through the open-channel communications line as the Freedom Gundam maneuvered so that it hovered directly in front of the bridge of the disabled Star Destroyer.

"Now then," Kira continued, as he aimed both of his twin buster rifles at the bridge of the Star Destroyer. "You have two choices; you can either surrender, or I can kill you."

"The Empire will never fall!" Admiral Kanos screamed through the communication line. As soon as Kanos had finished speaking, the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam lit up with a bright yellow glow.

"Fine then, die." Kira replied, his voice now devoid of all emotion as he pulled the trigger on both weapons, sending a pair of blindingly bright energy blasts slicing through the bridge of the Star Destroyer and instantly vaporizing it.


	12. Defeat of the Empire

**A New Beginning - Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira sighed to himself as he sat on the bridge of the Excalibur a few days later. Everyone was on duty at the moment, and since they were Gods, the members of Celestial Being didn't really need to do anything that normal creatures needed to do, such as eating or sleeping, but they still did mostly out of habit.

"Well, since we are dedicated to eliminating conflict," Kira suddenly said. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have at least a few unarmed vessels in the Excalibur's ship compliment." He paused for a moment as he quickly brought up the specifications from multiple unarmed ships.

"Personally, I like the Nubian ship designs." He said as the list of ship designs from the planet known as Naboo appeared on the screen, among them were J-type diplomatic barges, J-type 327 Nubian royal starships, J-type star skiffs and H-type Nubian yachts.

"Considering how hostile the remnants of the Empire are, why don't we simply use our massively superior firepower to eliminate them?" Hope asked, as everyone began to look through the recently acquired ship database. "Better yet, why don't we simply plot a course to Earth? With the Excalibur, we could probably end the First Bloody Valentine War within only a few days."

"Sadly that won't work." Kira said a mixture of annoyance and regret noticeable in his voice. "Murrue and I had been given the exact same opportunity once before, and despite our overwhelming advantage, the war still didn't end until after both sides had tried to use their weapons of mass destruction on each other."

"Well, now we have the Excalibur." Hope smirked.

"She does have a point, Kira." Murrue said after a long moment of silence. "The Excalibur does have more weaponry then an entire fleet."

"Fine," Kira sighed after a moment of thought. "If you guys really want to, we can return to Earth and try to end the war, but don't blame me if we fail to succeed." He then turned to Lacus. "Lacus, signal the New Republic, tell them that Celestial Being will be leaving in a few weeks to perform an armed intervention on Earth, also send them the blueprints for the Abyss, Aegis, Blitz, Buster, Chaos, Duel, Gaia, Impulse, Saviour and Strike Gundams."

Lacus nodded and quickly sent the message. At first, Kira had been quite hesitant to send the blueprints for the five original Gundams, much less the blueprints for the second generation Gundams, but the New Republic was now allied with Celestial Being. Only a day earlier, the New Republic had sent a copy of their massive ship database to Celestial Being, in addition to all the available information about the Force. After all, it was only fair to exchange information with allies.

Half an hour later, the hanger of the Excalibur was alive with activity as the pilots resupplied their machines, even the hundreds of mass production mobile suits were being resupplied and in some cases, they were even being upgraded. Kira glanced at one of the sub-screens within the Freedom Gundam's cockpit when it suddenly came to life, displaying a large group of E-wing excort fighters, along with an equally large group of X-wing fighters, all flying in a V formation as they approached the Excalibur.

Kira quickly estimated that there may have been as many as fifty ships in the entire formation. As he reached out with his senses, the amethyst-eyed man was not overly surprised to find that Luke Skywalker was leading the massive flight of star fighters. After only a few seconds, the image of the fleet was replaced with the face of Luke Skywalker.

"Kira," Luke said, his tone of voice completely serious. "We got your message, but I'm worried." He paused for a second before continuing. "I can sense a huge disturbance in the Force and it seems to be coming from the Earth."

Worry flashed across Kira's face for an instant, but he merely nodded in understanding as he replied. "How many ships are with you?"

"All nineteen members of Rouge Squadron are with me, 13 X-wings and 6 E-wings." Luke answered few short seconds later. "I was also able to round up the Wraith Squadron, which consits of 6 E-wings and 6 X-wings." He continued. "In total our force consists of forty-three ships."

"Very well," Kira said, he already knew that he would be unable to talk the Jedi pilot out of accompanying him to Earth, especially since he had sensed a disturbance in the Force, which seemed to be emanating from the Earth. "You are hereby cleared to land in the starboard hanger bay."

"Understood. Rouge Squadron and Wraith Squadron are now proceeding to starboard hanger bay." Luke replied as his squadron steadily moved towards a pair of massive doors which were now opening on the Excalibur's starboard side, one more revealing the interior of the ship's huge hanger bay.

As the ships quickly moved towards the Excalibur's hanger, Hope's face appeared on the other sub-screen. "Kira," She asked. "What will we do if the Earth Alliance and ZAFT continue to fight even after we demonstrate our superior abilities?"

"If the Earth Alliance and ZAFT continue to fight even after we reveal our abilities, I'll simply unravel the very fabric of reality within the entire solar system." Kira scoffed, pausing briefly as a sadistic smile crossed his lips. "If they really piss me off, I may even go so far as to merge the entire solar system with hell itself."

Two days later, near the Imperial stronghold known as the planet Byss, deep in the core of the galaxy, hundreds of New Republic ships suddenly dropped out of hyperspace. The Imperial ships instantly opened fire.

Despite the fact that some of their shots did hit the Repubilc ships, the Imperial officers were stunned and horrified when the blasts actually bounced off the hulls of the Republic starfighters.

"W-what is that?!?" An Imperial officer suddenly asked, as one of the X-wing starfighters, which appeared to be slightly larger than the others, streaked towards the bridge of the nearest Star Destroyer, and as the X-wing approached the massive ship, the fighter suddenly transformed.

The Imperial officers watched, transfixed with both awe and horror, as the X-wing starfighter took the shape of a humanoid robot, more specifically; a Gundam. However, they wouldn't have any time to contemplate this, as the bridge of the Star Destroyer vanished an instant later, as a lance of green energy engulfed it.

Once the defensive ships had been lured away from the planet, the Celestial Being Warship Excalibur suddenly appeared in orbit, seemingly emerging from the blackness of space itself.

Instantly, thousands of turbolaser batteries located on the surface of the planet opened fire on the massive ship, but the weapons merely bounced off its armor, some of the reflected blasts destroying the very same turrets which they had been fired from.

As the massive ship hovered omniously above the planet, Kira stood on the bridge and finally, nearly thirty seconds later, he forced open a communications line on all frequencies. "Attention Imperial army, this is Jesus Yamato of Celestial Being. You will surrender immediately or we will be forced to destroy you!"

As the Imperial forces continued to fire shot after pointless shot at the Excalibur, a single, devastatingly powerful beam of bright green energy lanced out from the bow of the ship, slamming into the surface of the planet.

Kira watched from the bridge of the Excalibur, the look on his face showing no emotion, as the surface of the planet instantly cracked. Molten lava quickly filled the cracks amd less then a second later, the entire planet exploded into nothing more then molten rock and debris.


	13. Pink & Gold

**A New Beginning - Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha shivered slightly as she entered the Excalibur's spa deck, the ship's air seemed to be freezing tonight, although that could have also been due to her lack of clothing. Either way she pulled her mint green towel tightly around her body, not that it would prevent her nipples from straining against the soft fabric. Finally, she allowed the towel to fall to her feet.

Her blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders, stopping just above her ankles. Her articulate, slightly muscular shoulders ran straight down to the curve that quickly became her breasts, each of which were capped with a small, pink nipple that stood out from her body due to the cold air.

Underneath her breasts were the slight shadows that separated the twin mounds from the tauntness of her stomach and the hourglass-like nature of her waist as each curve rolled out onto her hips, forming her thighs and leading down to her legs

Where Cagalli's stomach met her crotch, there was a small, heart-shaped area of blonde pubic hair that led down to her tight, pink slit. Despite the fact that she was technically more then two thousand years of age, her slit bore no signs of bruising, no purple wear from usage, it was a vision of pure innocence.

Naturally, Cagalli tested the water with her foot before slowly sinking down into the hot water. Finally, at peace, she was able to relax and let her mind review the events of the last few days.

Suddenly her train of thought was broken as the sliding door opened with a hiss, followed by soft footsteps. Cagalli's golden eyes shot open and she quickly turned around to meet the beautiful blue eyes of her lover, Lacus Clyne.

Lacus had wrapped herself in a towel, similar to Cagalli's own, except instead of being mint green, Lacus's towel was pink. Lacus smiled as she regarded Cagalli, lust obvious in her sparkling eyes, and without any hesitation, she moved forward towards the edge of the water and allowed her towel to fall, revealing her naked body.

Cagalli instantly blushed and looked down at the water, although she could not help but occasionally glance up at her beautiful lover. When she looked into Lacus's eyes, the blue-eyed woman smiled knowingly as she confidently slid into the water, quickly moving to sit beside Cagalli.

After three agonizingly long minutes, Lacus moved to straddle Cagalli, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist as she kissed her on the lips. After breakng the kiss, Lacus smiled and gently brushed her hand by Cagalli's bangs.

Small fires could be seen lighting in Lacus's beautiful blue eyes, as she said. "So, I see that you took my advice and let your hair grow out, Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled and nodded as she pressed a deep and passonate kiss to her lover's lips, after breaking the kiss, Lacus reached out and began to gently stroke Cagalli's hair.

"It's so soft and smooth." Lacus said, before once again kissing her lover on the lips.

Cagalli blushed slightly as she returned the kiss and after breaking the kiss a few seconds later, she quietly asked. "Lacus, why do you seem to be so drawn to my hair anyway?"

Lacus didn't answer, instead she simply carressed her lover's hair in her hand, pulling it up out of the water and touching it to her cheek, causing Cagalli's blush to deepen. After a few seconds, Cagalli gently pushed Lacus away, causing the blue-eyed woman to let out a dissappointed whimper.

"Like Kira, I have a fetish for long hair, Cagalli." Lacus finally answered after nearly thirty seconds of silence.

Cagalli smiled slightly as she once again kissed Lacus on the lips and after breaking the kiss, the blonde quietly said. "If you ask me to, I could make my hair as long as you could possibly want. We are Gods, after all."

Before Lacus could answer, however, Cagalli had already utilized her more God-like abilities to instantly lengthen her hair so that it was now ten feet in length. Without any hesitation, Cagalli got out of the pool, her beautiful blonde hair trailing elegently behind her as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her naked body.

Lacus blushed as she climbed out of the pool, quickly grabbing her own towel and wrapping it around herself before then following her lover to her private quarters.

"This is your fetish, Lacus, so I expect you to help me take care of my hair." Cagalli said, as she walked into her private quarters a moment later, with Lacus following close behind.

"I'll be more then willing to help you, Cagalli." Lacus answered, as Cagalli let the towel fall to the floor, once again revealing her naked body.

"Do you really think that I'm more beautiful like this, even with my hair down to my ankles?" Cagalli asked, as she wrapped her arms around Lacus's waist.

Lacus kissed her lover on the forehead, nodding as she replied. "Oh, it definatly makes you more attrctive, Cagalli!"

After thinking for a moment, Cagalli broke the embrace, grinning as she kissed Lacus on the lips, and after breaking the kiss, the blonde sweetly whispered. "I'll be right back, baby."

Cagalli then vanished into the closet, only to come back into the bedroom a moment later, dragging a large vacuum cleaner behind her. Cagalli grinned seductively as she picked up the vacuum cleaner hose and slipped an attachment on the end of it.

The attachment itself appeared to be nothing more then a normal hose, about a meter long, with a large funnel at the end of the hose itself. The sides and back of the funnel were flared outward, in addition there were also what appeared to be chin straps attached to the sides of the funnel. The inside, of the hose itself, hoever, looked like someone had taken a car wash, scaled it down, and put it inside of the vacuum cleaner hose.

First, the hair was sucked into the hose where it was covered with suds, and then throughly rinsed, after the hair had been rinsed, it was then sucked towards multiple spinning brushes near the end of the attachment, and finally, after the hair had been brushed, it came out the other side, longer, and clean as it could be before then being sucked into the vacuum's collection bin.

The blonde-haired beauty smiled as she turned the vacuum cleaner on, then she carefully gathered her hair into a short ponytail near the tips, grinning at Lacus as she put her hair into the hose, she then moved the hose up the length of her hair, letting the vacuum cleaner take every inch of her beautiful blonde hair into the hose.

Once all of her hair had been sucked into the hose, Cagalli fastened the chin straps, securing the hose in place, she then turned the vacuum to its maximum suction.

Unknown to the pink-haired princess, Cagalli had set this vacuum up so that it vented its exhaust directly into space, by way of a small black hole which was hidden at the bottom of the collection bin.

This meant that if she wanted to, Cagalli could use the more powerful levels of suction to extend her hair to any length that either of them desired.

Knowing that Lacus was probably curious, Cagalli smiled as she began to explain the attachemt to her lover. "This attachment sucks your hair in first, then the suction pulls it between a pair of shampoo jets, which cover your hair with shampoo suds, it's then rinsed by high-power water jets, then your hair is sucked through a pair of rollers and a drying system, lastly a pair of rotating brushes makes sure that there are no tangles before your hair leaves the attachment, and not only is your hair clean, but it's longer as well."

After teasing each other for nearly an hour, Cagalli looked lovingly into Lacus's beautiful blue eyes and sweetly said. "My hair is probably quite long by now, Lacus."

Lacus smiled slightly as she quickly turned the vacuum cleaner off, smiling sweetly at her lover. Without any hesitation, Cagalli started to pull her beautiful blonde hair out of the vacuum and to her slight surprise, Lacus quickly walked over to her and began to help her remove her hair from the vacuum cleaner.

As she began to help her lover, Lacus looked at Cagalli and asked. "Cagalli, where do you plan to keep all of this hair, or will you just use it to tease me and simply use your more God-like powers to keep it short when you're not busy teasing me?"

Cagalli thought about that for a moment, but then a mischevious smile crossed her lips as she replied. "I'm going to leave my hair at its current length, because even though I don't know what to do with all of it, I know that it will drive you crazy." Lacus's eyes widened as Cagalli softly kissed her on the lips. After breaking the kiss, Cagalli finished. "I'm sure that you will greatly enjoy helping me care for it."

Finally, after nearly forty-five minutes, the two women finally managed to pull all of Cagalli's beautiful hair out of the vacuum cleaner. As soon as all of her hair was out of the vacuum cleaner, Cagalli handed Lacus a paddle brush and asked. "Lacus, would you brush my hair?"

Without any hesitation, Lacus took the brush from Cagalli, and the blonde sighed in contentment as her pink-haired lover began to gently run the brush through her hair. As Lacus continued to brush Cagalli's hair, she gently wrapped her right arm around the pink-haired princess's waist, while eagerly kissing her on the lips, but after ten short seconds, she reluctently broke the kiss.

Cagalli giggled softly as she gently pushed Lacus onto the bed, while at the same time, quickly wrapping her beautiful blonde hair, which was now nearly 50 meters in length, around both Lacus and herself, quickly cocooning both of them inside of it. After a few more moments of passonite kissing, both women had fallen into a deep, blissful sleep.


	14. Lover Knows Best

**A New Beginning - Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

While Cagalli and Lacus were busy indulging in one of their now mutual fantasies, Hope and Murrue had found Kira in the hanger bay. Kira had been making a few adjustments to the Freedom Gundam, but that had come to a sudden hault when Hope and Murrue walked into the hanger bay, ordered him out of his machine and then proceeded to handcuff his hands behind his back before then leading him to their shared quarters.

A few minutes later, Murrue and Hope led Kira into their quarters, but as the two women turned towards the bed, they froze at the sight before them, sitting on the bed was what appeared to be a massive ball of blonde hair.

After hesitating for a moment, both women walked up to the huge mass of hair, the two women were quite surprised when they discovered that this large mass of blonde hair was actually Cagalli's hair, and what surprised them even more was the fact that, despite having obviously wrapped around someone, or something, there appeared to be no tangles at all.

"Wow." Hope quietly said as she carefully looked over the huge mass of blonde hair.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Cagalli's voice emanated from within the huge mass. "Can't you guys let us sleep in peace?"

"Us?" Murrue asked. "Who else is in there with you, Cagalli?"

"If you must know, Lacus is with me." Cagalli sighed.

Murrue glanced at Hope, while at the same time, motioning towards the nearby vacuum cleaner hose before then pointing at Cagalli's hair. The amethyst-eyed woman blushed and nodded slightly as she picked up the hose and moved it near Cagalli's hair, while Murrue turned the machine on.

The blonde-haired beauty squeaked in surprise as the vacuum cleaner quickly sucked every inch of her hair into the hose, at the same time uncovering both hers and Lacus's naked bodies.

Murrue grinned slightly as she turned the machine off and smirked at the two women as they lay on the bed, completely naked and surrounded by nearly 150 feet of Cagalli's beautiful blonde hair.

"Wow." Hope murmered as she looked at the swaths of blonde hair that now filled the room. Without any hesitation at all, Murrue stepped forward, grabbing Cagalli gently, yet firmly by the wrist and hauling her to her feet, the action also forcing Lacus to move to the side of the bed and away from her lover.

Unknown to the blonde-haired woman, as soon as Murrue had touched her, all of her more God-like abilites, with the exception of her regeneration and immortality had been completely disabled.

"What are you doing, Murrue!?" Cagalli yelled in anger as she quickly broke free from the brown-haired woman's grip.

"I walk in and see that you have cacooned both youself and Lacus with your hair." Murrue said, glaring into Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli blushed slightly, but then she replied without thinking. "The simple fact that I am married to Lacus means we can do whatever the hell we want to each other!"

"We'll see about that." Murrue said as she once more grabbed Cagalli's wrist and dragging her out of the room, but before she left the room, Murrue turned to Hope and said. "Hope, follow me and bring both Kira and Lacus."

Murrue quickly led Cagalli into the dungeon, and after a moment of struggling with the blonde-haired woman, she was finally able to get Cagalli's naked body seated in the chair, quickly securing the thick leather restraints around her wrists and ankles as well as her forehead and chest.

Murrue then pushed Cagalli's butt to the center of the chair so that the entrance of her pussy was positioned above a hole in the seat of the chair, then the brown-haired woman pressed a knob on the chair and a thick Y-shaped dildo emerged, one of the two prongs penetrating deeply into Cagalli's pussy.

Hope walked into the dungeon a moment later, quickly followed by Lacus and Kira, both of whom now wore a collar around their neck, and attached to their collars was a five foot long leash. The three silently watched as Cagalli squirmed in the chair, a mixture of surprise and arousal on their faces.

Murrue started with a low voltage when she turned on the current. Cagalli moaned softly at the tingle which she felt running through her entire body and she instantly became aroused as the electricity began to tickle her pussy.

Lacus deeply blushed, her arousal steadily increasing, as she watched Cagalli squirm and moan as the low voltage elecricity continued to mercilessly tease her. After only a few minutes, Lacus turned to Hope and whimpered. "Hope, please let me go."

Hope glanced at Murrue and the brown-haired woman simply nodded. Hope smiled slightly as she disconnected the leash from the collar around Lacus's neck, and immeditaly, the pink-haired princess rushed over to Cagalli. Lacus quickly sat on her blonde-haired lover's lap, loudly moaning as she impaled herself on the second electrified dildo.

As soon as Lacus had sat on Cagalli's lap and wrapped her arms and legs around the chair, thick metal restraints automatically snapped shut around the pink-haired princess's wrists and ankles, trapping her own naked body against that of her lover.

The orientation of chair, not to mention that of Cagalli's own naked body, forced Lacus into a very lewd position of legs wide apart and pushed up, her chest thrusting against that of her blonde-haired lover as the twin cocks drilled into both women. Even in her current position, Lacus had significant leeway in moving her body up and down.

The pink-haired princess smiled sweetly at her blonde-haired lover as they immdeitaly began to passionalty kiss each other, eagerly exploring each other's mouths with their tounges as the electric current continued to flow through their pussies, driving them both to continous orgasms.

After a few moment, Murrue returned, now carrying a pair of two-foot long leeches in her hands. Now that their minds were clouded by lust, the two women seperated, allowing the brown-haired woman to touch the leeches suckers to their breasts.

Both women moaned loudly as the leeches latched onto their breasts, the two women instantly felt the incredible suction on their nipples as the leeches quickly tugged the fleshy mounds deeply into their mouths.

As the leeches hungerly sucked on the breasts of the two beautiful princesses, Cagalli once more wrapped her beautiful blonde hair around both Lacus and herself. As she had earlier, Cagalli quickly cacooned both Lacus and herself inside of her hair, as the leeches continued to suck on their breasts and the electric chair continued to bring them both to nearly continous orgasms.

A mischievous smile slowly crossed Murrue's lips. Suddenly she whirled around to face Kira, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the bed. Before Kira could do or say anything, he found himelf laying on his back on the bed.

Kira then found himself sliding his hand up over the warm flesh of Murrue's right breast in spite of himself. His hand closed on her breast, gently squeezing it and causing Murrue to softly moan in pleasure.

Kira was quick to take control of the current situation, rolling the two of them over, so that he was now on top of Murrue. He then bent down, quickly taking the brown-haired woman's right nipple into his mouth and sucking it in between his lips, gently nibbling on it.

While Kira sucked on Murrue's tit, he slid his free hand behind her back and down over her warm bare ass. In response, she wrapped her fingers around his massive hard-on and slowly slid her hand up and down the length of his shaft. Suddenly, Murrue began to pull on Kira's dick, drawing him close to her.

Kira responded instantly, moving up against Murrue as he reached down and took his dick in his hand, sliding the head of it up and down in her juicy slit as she pulled her legs up and spread them. Kira slid the end of his cock down into her womanhood and slowly began to push it into Murrue and she groaned as his big dick slowly penetrated her.

Kira couldn't believe how hot her pussy felt as it slowly engulfed his dick. He looked down and watched his dick disappear up between her legs, sliding right up into the pink opening, which was framed by a small, neatly trimmed triangle of hair.

When he had it all the way inside of her, he simply laid there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of the wet heat that now surrounded his dick.

Finally, Kira slowly withdrew his dick until only the end was still insode of her, and then he slowly pushed it back into her again. Murrue groaned as Kira fucked her, slowly and deeply.

Kira grinned as he began to pick up speed, thrusting his dick in and out of her faster and faster. She was responding to his thrusts, pushing herself up to meet him on every thrust, harder and harder he fucked her, slamming his dick in her up to the balls on every stroke.

Kira could feel it building up, deep in his balls. He could feel the pressure moving up along the shaft of his dick, indicating that he was just on the verge of coming. He wasn't sure he could hold off much longer.

Suddenly, Murrue let out a little muffled scream, and her legs began to jerk and spasm. Her eyes were shut tight, her face a picture of intense pleasure. Kira groaned and suddenly thrust forward hard, burying his cock as deeply as possible within his lover. His dick jerked and throbbed as it shot load after load of his hot cum deep into her. Finally, the spasms of pleasure subsided and he just laid there with his cock still buried in her cunt.

As Murrue and Kira began to fuck, Hope let a frustrated sigh excape her lips as she left the room. As the amethyst-eyed woman walked back onto the Excalibur's bridge a few minutes later, she realized that maybe Cagalli had been right and she should let her hair grow out.

At the moment, Hope's beautiful brown locks only reached a few inches past her shoulders, whereas Cagalli and Lacus had both let their hair grow down to their ankles and Murrue had let her own brown locks grow down to her waist.

_'Well,'_ Hope thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the bridge windows. _'I can't really lose anything by taking Cagalli's advice.'_


	15. Archangel, Vesalius and Excalibur

**A New Beginning - Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Attention all hands," The voice of Lacus Clyne suddenly announced, a few days later. "Celestial Being will now commence armed interventions against both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces. All pilots are to proceed to their desiginated units immediately and stand by for further orders."

Within the cockpit of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, Kira Yamato quickly brought up the data on his screens. Of all the five Gundams, the blue and white colored X102 Duel had the most basic construction. It was similar in appearance to the Strike, aimed with a pair of beam sabers, one mounted on each shoulder, a beam rifle with a grenade launcher. In addition, it possessed incredible speed almost equal to the Strike. Kira did all he could to evade the Duel as it pursued him.

"If this is too difficult for you, then I'll shoot it down!" Yzak Joule yelled as he continued to target the Strike, while Athrun Zala, the pilot of the Aegis Gundam, watched in muted shock.

The other two X Numbers, the Buster, and the Blitz, ruthlessly assaulted the Archangel. The ship may have been large and indeed powerful, but against two agile and heavily armed Gundams, it was going to be a daunting battle.

Murrue barked out orders. "Fire anti-beam depth charges; use the Igelstellung guns to hold those Gundams at bay! Fire the Helldarts on my command!"

The depth charges were let loose and detonated, scattering anti-beam particles, which then surrounded the ship. The Igelstellungs unleashed a vicious barrage as they tracked the enemy mobile suits' movements. Numerous Helldarts anti-air missiles shot out from behind the bridge.

The red and khaki colored Buster answered back with a shot from its beam rifle. The anti-beam particles did help weaken the beam, but part of it struck the ship's port side. The Archangel rocked violently from the impact.

The Blitz meanwhile, moved in underneath to attack the underbelly of the ship. The lower Igelstellungs tracked it and fired a volley. The Blitz's agility made it easy for it to dodge, and it opened fire with its own beam rifle.

Suddenly, multiple green beam blasts streaked out of the darkness, destroying the weapons on the Aegis, Buster, Blitz and Duel Gundams. Everyone stared in shock as a blue, black and red machine faded into visibility for a few short seconds before quickly vanishing.

Inside the cockpit of the Strike Gundam, Kira Yamato grinned. His older self, from nearly ten years in the fufture, had merged with his younger self, but he retained all of his memories and piloting skills. The same was true of Murrue Ramius, she had also merged with their past self, while retaining all of her memories and piloting skills.

"God damnit, where did those beams come from?!?" An irate Yzak Joule asked from the cockpit of the now disabled Duel Gundam.

"That doesn't matter, clearly the Earth Forces had more machines then these ones, and we have to retreat." The voice of Rau Le Creuset called over the communications line.

As the five machines quickly moved back towards their respective ships, a massive 17 mile long vessel, with a color scheme resembleing that of the Earth Alliance assault ship Archangel, suddenly appeared from the blackness. In response to the sudden appearance of the massive ship, both the Archangel and the Vesalius opened fire.

"Attention, Earth Alliance assault ship Archangel, ZAFT battleship Vesalius," The voice of Lacus Clyne suddenly boomed throughout both vessels. "This is Lacus Clyne, calling from the Celestial Being warship Excalibur. Please stop this pointless cycle of battle." Lacus paused for a fraction of a second as she utilized her God-like abilities, telepathically transmitting all of her memories into the minds of the crewmembers onboard the two ships. "Happiness cannot be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands." She continued. "I ask you once more; please stop fighting." With that, Lacus finally closed the communications line.

As the three ships floated motionless in the void, a single ZGMF-515 CGUE launched from the Vesalius. In the Excalibur's hanger bay, the Freedom Gundam's eyes suddenly lit up and in instant later the machine dissolved into millions of glowing green particles as it underwent quamtiumazation.

In the cockpit of his ZGMF-515 CGUE, Rau Le Creuset recoiled in surprise, quickly bringing his mobile suit to a hault as a cloud of brightly glowing green particles appeared in front of him. His eyes widened as the glowing cloud quickly solidified, taking the shape of a mobile suit.

"Rau Le Creuset," Kira scowled within the Freedom Gundam's cockpit. "You genocidal faggot!"

"Humanity is on its way to extinction, I merely intend to help them along that path." Rau smirked, what the madman didn't know was that Kira was transmitting the video communications line to both the Vesalius and the Archangel, as well as all of the PLANTs and the Earth.

"Well, you won't be able to do so." Kira grinned.

"Why not? You certainly can't stop me." Rau growled.

As if to answer Rau's question, both the Vesalius and the Archangel opened fire on his CGUE, while the Freedom casually took cover behind its beam shields and moved away.

"Vesalius, what the hell are you doing?!" Rau yelled, taking cover behind his shield as the Aegis, Blitz and Buster Gundams once more streaked out of the Vesalius. At the same time, the Strike Gundam, equipped with its Aile Striker, launched from the Archangel, quickly moving to take up position on the Aegis Gundam's left.

Unknown to anyone, even themselves, the crew of the Vesalius was actually being controlled by the pilot of the Freedom Gundam, but in their minds, they were still acting upon their own free will, despite having opened fire on their commander.

"We trusted you, you bastard!" Yzak yelled, as the Duel Gundam boosted ahead of the other four machines and clashed with the CGUE.

"I am Jesus Yamato," Kira Jesus Yamato screamed as the Freedom Gundam charged towards the CGUE. "And I doesn't approve of your tiny cock or your plans for the extinction of the human race, Rau Le Creuset!!!"

Everyone watched in shock and horror as the Freedom's faceplate suddenly split, and as the two halves slid out of the way, a new faceplate slid out revealing a mouth, which was filled with large white teeth. An instant later, the Freedom Gundam effortlessly tore the CGUE's shield from its mount on the machine's left arm, sending the now usless chunk of metal spiraling into the void.

"HOLY SHIT!" The other five pilots yelled as the Freedom began to quickly devour the CGUE.

"Now then," Kira smirked as the Freedom finished devouring the CGUE, the Gundam's eyes flashing with a bright yellow light as iit glared at its five predecessors. "Celestial Being hereby demands that both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance cease all hostilities immediately! If either side fails to comply within the next 24 hours, we will be forced to eliminate both sides."

Everyone on the two ships was frozen in shock and horror as the Freedom Gundam's normal faceplate once more covered its mouth, then the machine boosted back towards the Excalibur. Once the Freedom had landed, the Excalibur activated it's Phase Cloak, the device quickly rendering the massive ship; invisible, inaudible, intangible, and completely undetectable.


	16. Akatsuki

**A New Beginning - Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Only one hour had passed since the Excalibur had intervened in the battle between the Archangel and the Vesalius. Now the massive warship silently floated in orbit above the Earth.

"I seriously hope that both the ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces are smart enough to realize that they can not hope to defeat us." Lacus quietly said as she sat at her station on the Excalibur's bridge.

"Well, if they aren't smart enough to stop fighting," Kira replied, smirking slightly as he gazed out the window at the beautiful blue Earth far below. "We will simply eliminate both sides and end the fighting ourselves."

"Kira," Athrun asked after a moment of silence. "We already know where the Vesalius and the Archangel are headed, so why don't we folllow them and ask them to join us in our mission to eradicate war?"

"Well," Kira answered. "I'm sure that the Archangel would join us, but I don't know about the Vesalius."

After the Excalibur had vanished, the crews of Archangel and the Vesalius agreed to a ceasefire, and now the two ships were headed towards the Mendel Colony.

"It appears we will be on our own for about five minutes," Kira Yamato announced a few hours later, as the Freedom Gundam rose into the blackness in front of the Excalibur, flanked by the Destiny, Strike Freedom, and Akatsuki. "Until our other pilots can launch, we will have to split our forces. Shinn, come with me, we'll keep as many of those mobile suits away from the ship as possible. Murrue, Cagalli, you two hang back and provide a second line of defense."

"You're gonna take on, what, sixteen mobile suits all by your self?" scoffed Cagalli. "Without dying?"

Kira fixed her with a chilling look. "Seventeen mobile suits." He corrected. "And none of us can ever die."

"Yeah, yeah," Cagalli sighed.

"We'll take care of whatever you miss," Murrue added. "Just don't miss too much."

The Strike Freedom and Akatsuki peeled off, leaving only the Freedom and Destiny cruising forward. Shinn scanned his enemies anxiously. To his surprise, the mobile suits appeared to be Daggers, with black replacing the standard Dagger's standard blue, all of the machines were equipped with Launcher Striker packs.

Shinn squinted. The mobile suit in the formation's lead was gleaming gold, flashing with reflected light from the distant sun, wings spread and eyes glowing. It looked like the Akatsuki.

"Shinn," Kira cut in, "you deal with that cheap knock-off of the Akatsuki. I will deal with the machines around it."

"You'll take on all of them by yourself?" Shinn sputtered.

"The Freedom has sufficient firepower, but the Destiny is slightly faster. Break formation and engage."

The Freedom spiraled around the Destiny and took off. Shinn looked back up at his golden foe and swallowed.

The golden mobile suit lunged above the Destiny and showered it with beam cannon fire. The Destiny darted aside, activating its beam wings and rushing up towards the enemy. It somersaulted over his head, whirling around as the Destiny did the same. Shinn saw his chance, leveling off his rifle and squeezing off a shot, only for the beam blast to come sailing right back at him. An instant later, the Destiny's armor reflected the beam blast before it was once again reflected by the Akatsuki's armor.

"Fuck this!" Shinn yelled in annoyance as he ignited one of his beam sabers and sliced the beam blast in half, leaving the two halves of the green energy beam to dissipate in the void.

"Hey," Cagalli's voice suddenly rang within the Freedom's cockpit, "you're doing a shitty job of keeping them away!"

Kira tightened his fists around the Freedom's controls. "I could say the same to you, Cagalli," he answered. "Just keep them away from the Excalibur. Make yourself a target if you have to."

"Fuck you," Cagalli shot back, and the screen went dark.

Kira grinned as he forced the communications channel back open and replied. "You would fuck me if we weren't in the middle of a battle. Not only that, but you'd love every second of it, and we both know it."

"Damnit, Kira!" Cagalli yelled, blushing furiously. "Not now!"

Suddenly, the blackness lit up with beams from below, and Shinn snapped his attention to the right as a torrent of firepower pounded the golden mobile suit in front of him. All of it went bouncing off the golden armor, but it pulled back behind its shield nonetheless.

Instead, the Infinite Justice Gundam roared into the fray, beam rifle drawn. Inside the Infinite Justice, Athrun's eyes flashed in fury and dulled as he saw the familiar golden armor, silhouetted as the glowing seed burst in his mind.

"You assholes need to stop stealing our designs!" Athrun roared. "We have copyrights on every one of them and can we sue you for every penny you will ever have!"

Suddenly the golden mobile suit shot a combat flare into the Justice's face. Athrun merely smirked as he sliced the brightly glowing projectile in half before then slicing the machine itself in half, from head to toe. With the loss of their leader, the remaining mobile suits quickly began to retreat.


	17. Rewriting History

**A New Beginning - Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Kira Yamato said from the Excalibur's bridge a few days later. "Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest its head. History is written by the victor, and here I am thinking that we had already won simply because of our overwhelming power." The amethyst-eyed man paused for a moment, but finally he continued. "We are the most powerful military force in the history of man. Every fight is our fight. Because what happens up here in space matters down there on Earth and we don't get to sit any battles out. This is a time for heroes. A time for legends. History is written by the victors. Let's get to work."

With that, Kira moved towards a door at the back of the bridge, opening it to reveal a truly massive armory. The armory itself was easily as large as the Archangel's hanger bay and was filled with hundreds of weapons; Handguns, Shotguns, Machine Pistols, Light Machine Guns, Sub Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Riot Shields, and even Celestial Being's newest hand-carried weapons, such as; Beam Pistols, Beam Shotguns, Beam Assault Rifles, and even Beam Riot Shields.

Kira smirked slightly as he walked into the armory, picking up a Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifle and slinging the weapon over his shoulder, he then grabbed a pair of Desert Eagle handguns, quickly holstering them on his hips. He then grabbed a SPAS-12 beam shotgun, as with the sniper rifle, he slung the weapon over his shoulder, finally he grabbed six Flash bangs, six Fragmentation grenades, and a Riot Shield, quickly clipping the Flash bangs and Fragmentation grenades on his belt, before finally slinging the Riot Shield over his back.

Kira then turned to the others, smirking as he grabbed an M16 Assault Rifle. "Let's go write history."

As they flew over the Kagyua Air Force Base in Orb, a few hours later, the Akatsuki Gundam, along with a dozen X-wings dropped the shroud of their Mirage Colloid, the machines seeming to appear out of thin air.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!!" The air traffic controller at the Kagyua Air Force Base screamed in horror.

"Kagyua Air Force Base!" One of the Orb Union officers in the country's central command center instantly replied. "Repeat your last transmission!"

"I'm looking at enemy fighters over I-95!" The controller answered as air raid sirens wailed in the background. "How the hell did they get through?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Another Orb Union officer in the central command center suddenly cried. "We have a nuclear missile launch from outside the atmosphere! Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code Black, Code Black!"

Suddenly the voice of Cagalli Yula Athha boomed through every single communications device in the Orb Union. "This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "If the Earth Alliance and ZAFT live and Celestial Being dies, it will only result in a history of never-ending war - and ours, the history of peace, will be lost."

Just as Cagalli finished her speech, the nuclear missile that had been fired by the Excalibur detonated at the very edge of the atmosphere, unleashing a massive EMP that instantly disabled every electronic device within the island nation, with the exception of Celestial Being's own machines.

"What do we do now man?!" One of the soldiers at Kagyua Air Force Base cried as he followed his commanding officer out of his barracks and into the halls. "They've got us outnumbered, and shit's falling from the sky. We're screwed man, we are totally-"

"Shut up!" The soldier's commanding officer yelled, but an instant later, everything above their necks blossomed into a crimson spray of blood and brain matter as a single round from a Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifle tore through them, killing them both in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, the ground violently shook as a Boeing 777-200ER, which had been disabled by the EMP, crashed onto the runway. The aircraft skidded along the runway for nearly 100 yards before the entire aircraft tilted to the right. The engine slung under the aircraft's right wing plowed into the tarmac and sent the huge passenger aircraft spinning into a group of private jets that were parked along the side of the runway. An instant later, the smaller jets vanished in multiple balls of flame, as the intense heat quickly ignited the fuel in the wings of the larger passenger jet and engulfed it in a massive explosion.

Suddenly a burst of 30 mm cannon fire streaked past the X-wings that had quickly gained air superiority a few minutes earlier.

"What was that?" Luke Skywalker asked from the cockpit of his X-wing, glancing over his shoulder just as a Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut, accompanied by a pair of Sukhoi Su-33 Flankers, screamed past him, all three aircraft bearing the Orb Union roundels on their wings and tail fins.

While the X-wings and Sukhoi fighters began to dogfight overhead, Cagalli had made her way to the Kagyua Air Force Base's command center, but she was surprised beyond words as she came face-to-face with her adoptive father; Uzumi Nara Athha.

"Hello, father." Cagalli said after a few seconds, her voice laced with sarcasam.


	18. Excalibur's Descent

**A New Beginning - Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert of Africa, the Freedom Gundam was battling against Andrew Waltfeld's custom TMF/A-802 BuCUE. The Freedom surged forward, grabbing the orange BuCUE around the neck with its right hand, while its left hand freed the EMP Cannon, an instant later; the BuCUE's monoeye went dark as Kira fired the EMP Cannon, completely disabling the quadruped mobile suit.

"Shitty ZAFT machines." Kira muttered as he ignited both his thrusters and Wings of Light, streaking into the sky and heading back towards the Excalibur, taking the disabled BuCUE with him.

The door leading to the Excalibur's bridge opened with a hiss as Kira walked in a few minutes later, and immediately the amethyst-eyed man began to give out orders. "Lacus, drop our Mirage Colloid," Kira said before then turning to face Hope. "Hope, set a course for Orb."

"What?" Lacus asked, afraid that Kira wanted to drop the ship onto the island nation.

"I'm not asking you to drop the Excalibur, I am asking you to land it." Kira quickly clarified and everyone on the bridge allowed a sigh of relief to escape their lips.

"Attention all hands," Lacus announced through the ship-wide PA system as Hope set a course that would put the Excalibur within the Orb Union's territorial waters. "The Excalibur will be commencing atmospheric reentry in two minutes, all hands are to standby in their designated units and to brace for turbulence, as well as possible combat." With that, the massive warship ignited its thrusters and dove into the Earth's atmosphere, the bow of the ship quickly beginning to glow with a fiery red light as it descended.

Everyone on the island nation of Orb, knew that no matter what happened to them, or how long they lived, they would never be able to get the scene unfolding high above them out of their memory. It would be permanently imprinted upon them in all its awesome scale and terrifying power, the sight of the Celestial Being warship Excalibur cleaving the clouds themselves apart, before gracefully landing in the ocean. What surprised the residents of Orb even more was the fact that, despite the massive size of the Excalibur, it didn't cause a tidal wave as they had all feared it would.

"Water landing successful." Hope announced, letting an audible sigh escape her lips as the Excalibur came to a stop in the ocean.

"No damage taken to any of our systems, although the first layer of Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor is offline." Murrue said, pausing for a few short seconds. "It will take the Excalibur's self-repair systems about five hours to bring the armor back online."

"That's not a major problem." Kira said, "after all, that's why we built the Excalibur with a total of six layers of armor."

The layout of the Excalibur's armor layers was actually quite simple. The exterior layer consisted of Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor, the second layer was standard Phase Shift armor, the third layer was standard Mirror Coated armor, the fourth layer was Energy Deflection armor, and the fifth was another layer of Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor, while the sixth and final armor layer consisted of Gundanium alloy. Each armor layer was placed directly on top of the layer below, that way, if a beam weapon were to hit the layer of Phase Shift armor, the Mirror Coated armor underneath would still reflect the beam blast, leaving the Phase Shift armor above completely unscathed.

If they had no other choice, the Excalibur could always submerge, or even flee if it was truly necessary. The Excalibur's top speed within an atmosphere had never been tested, but computer simulations suggested that the ship could reach speeds of Mach 8 in a straight line while at sea level, and at higher altitudes, the simulations suggested that the ship could potentially reach speeds as high as Mach 20.

Meanwhile, a few miles inland, the Akatsuki Gundam flashed through the sky, dodging dozens of searing green beam blasts. As Cagalli zoomed in on the machine below, she couldn't believe her eyes. Below her stood the Strike Rouge, a beam rifle in its right hand, a shield in its left.

The pink colored Strike Rouge ignited it's thrusters, taking to the air and charging at the Akatsuki, beam rifle blazing. Cagalli somersaulted over its head, whirling around and this time drawing her long-range cannon. The pink mobile suit turned just as she pulled the trigger and her shot went sailing back over the Akatsuki's head.

"Oh, you can stop beam weapons too?!" Cagalli snarled as the Akatsuki ducked aside again, pummeled back by more fire from the Strike Rouge. "Even so, there has to be some way to damage you!" Cagalli roared as the Akatsuki backed away, leveling off both its beam rifle and long-range cannon and opening fire, but once again the blasts came blazing back at her, before bouncing harmlessly off the Akatsuki's golden armor, angling towards the ground and obliterating an aircraft hanger far below.

"Even if you are me," Cagalli ground her teeth within the Akatsuki's cockpit, "your machine isn't nearly as advanced!"

The pink mobile suit charged with another volley of beam blasts, before it holstered its rifle and instead drew a shining beam saber. The Strike Rouge charged in and slashed at the Akatsuki, but the instant that the beam blade touched Akatsuki's golden armor, it was drained of its energy and shut down.

Cagalli grinned within the cockpit of the Akatsuki as the golden machine's armor instantly drained the beam saber of its power supply, transferring the beam saber's energy into her own energy battery. Cagalli rolled her eyes as the pink machine then ignited a second beam saber and slashed at her again, with the exact same results.

After a few seconds, Cagalli forced open a communications line to the pilot of the Strike Rouge. She wasn't overly surprised when she saw herself, or more accurately; a younger version of herself, sitting in the cockpit of the pink machine.


	19. Unknown Future

**A New Beginning - Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

In the cockpit of the Strike Rouge, Cagalli Yula Athha stared at, what she could only imagine, was a twin of herself. The woman that had appeared on the communications monitor in the cockpit of the Strike Rouge, looked exactly like her, except with longer hair, the only other noticable diffrence was that the other woman wasn't wearing a pilot suit.

After an instant of hesitation, the Strike Rouge charged towards the Akatsuki, but the pink machine was suddenly forced to stop its charge when the Freedom Gundam appeared between it and the gold machine in front of it.

An instant later, the surrounding area was replaced by an impossibly large room. The walls of the room were crafted of flesh, oozing blood and pus, which flowed up the walls from countless gaping wounds, fire sprouted up from the floor with no warning, the air was heavy with the cries of thousands of tortured dead, and millions of disemboweled corpses were impaled to the ceiling on their own bones.

Despite the fact that the room appeared to be real, it was actually a large hologram, which was being projected by the Freedom Gundam's holoprojectors.

"Will you kill because of anger?" Kira Yamato asked from within the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam, as the machine pointed its left arm at the Strike Rouge. "Or will you get killed because of love, Cagalli Yula Athha? Would you protect someone you loved by killing others' loved ones?"

"One guy's killed for killing another and then he's killed for killing him. How is that kind of twisted thinking ever going bring us peace?" Kira paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in before he answered his own question. "The cycle of killing will never bring peace and if that cycle continues, the war will never end."

As Kira finished speaking, he freed the EMP cannon from the Freedom Gundam's rear waist armor, pointing it at the Strike Roge and pulling the trigger, causing the pink machine to instantly power down.

A few seconds later, the illusion created by the Freedom's holoprojectors vanished, and then the Freedom carefully wrapped its arms around the Strike Rouge's waist and carried it to the Excalibur, with the Akatsuki following close behind.

Five minutes later, Murrue smiled as she led Cagalli's past-self into the dungeon onboard the Excalibur, the two beautiful women were being closely followed by both Kira and Lacus. The brown-haired woman continued to sweetly smile as she quickly stripped the blonde of her clothes, before then pushing her towards the bed and finally pushing her down to the mattress before quickly restraining her ankles and wrists to the bed's frame.

Murrue then vanished into a nearby closet, only to return a moment later with a large backpack vacuum cleaner on her back. Murrue's eyes sparkled as she attached what appeared to be a dildo to the end of the vacuum cleaner hose.

Without any hesitation, Murrue turned the machine on and slipped the hose into Cagalli's vagina, causing the blonde-haired woman to softly moan as the vacuum sucked on her womanhood. After twenty minutes of agonizing pleasure and nearly a dozen orgasms, Cagalli sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment as Murrue finally turned the vacuum cleaner off and took the hose out of her vagina.

After Cagalli had calmed down somewhat, Murrue produced what looked like nothing more than a normal bra. Murrue simply smiled as she set the bra on the bed. Cagalli silently watched as the brown-eyed woman once more vanished into the closet, only to return a moment later, now carrying a two foot long leech in each hand.

Cagalli whimpered softly as Murrue put the leeches on her chest, but the blonde-haired woman knew that there was nothing she could do as the puckered mouths curled down and latched onto her breasts. Cagalli instantly felt the suction on her nipples, the leeches eagerly tugging her breasts deeply into their mouths and causing her to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

As Cagalli moaned in pleasuse, Murrue picked up the bra and put it on her body, quickly fastening the straps of the bra around her back. Cagalli yelped as it seemed as though hundreds of tiny needles were suddenly digging into her breasts, along with the wonderful suction from the leeches.

"Cagalli, you are now wearing a special garment which Kira personally designed and had manufactured," The brown-haired woman said. "It is a brassiere, fitted especially and precisely to your measurements. It is quite snug, and the insides of the cups are studded with a number of tiny steel spikes." The brown-eyed woman grinned. "The spikes are extremely small, though sharp, and are precisely calculated to prick the skin, even to puncture it under pressure, without really drawing blood. In any case they are quite painful, particularly if the garment is worn for any length of time." Murrue sighed softly as she finally finished. "Kira actually went to the trouble to make one of these for each of us, so it's only fair that we wear them from time to time."

Before Cagalli could reply, Murrue had forced the blowup gag into her mouth, then she inflated it until Cagalli's eyes had watered.

Murrue made sure that the blonde-haired woman had a good view of her as she laid down beside Cagalli and eagerly took Kira into herself.

The two of them made love for hours and from time to time, one of them would glance over to Cagalli. Kira would smile at the sight of his new slave bound helpless while he made love to the beautiful brown-haired woman. Murrue would smile at Cagalli as she felt Kira deep inside of her.

Cagalli could do nothing but lay there, forced to watch as Kira and Murrue made love right beside her as her body was continously assaulted by the dual sensations of pleasure and pain; the leeches continuing to suck on her breasts, as the spikes pressed into them.


	20. Submit to Yourself

**A New Beginning - Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha slowly opened her eyes the next morning only to find that she was still restrained to the bed. She also noticed that Kira was standing beside the bed, smiling at her and she was soon rewarded when she saw the joy in his eyes. He stood beside her for ten minutes, just admiring how her bound body was available for him.

Finally, the amethyst-eued man rubbed his hands across Cagalli's naked body, squeezing her breasts and even tweaking her nipples. Cagalli jumped slightly, but she didn't pull away. Kira smiled, certian that she was truly his.

"Tell me what I can do to you, Cagalli." Kira commanded.

"I'm yours to do with as you please, master." Cagalli said. "My life and my very existence are in your hands. I am yours to train, punish or share as you see fit, master. I only want to please you and serve you, and whomever you want me to please or serve."

"Good girl." Kira smiled as he kissed Cagalli on the lips and as he broke the kiss, Cagalli's older-self walked into the room.

"That was quick." Cagalli's older-self said, referring to the fact that it had only taken a few hours for Kira and Murrue to bring her younger-self completely under their control.

"She's all yours, Cagalli." Kira said as the blonde-haired woman grinned and sweetly replied. "I'll be sure to thank you later tonight, Kira."

Kira grinned, silently nodding as he and Murrue walked out of the room, leaving the two women alone. After a few seconds of complete silence, Cagalli's future-self vanished into the closet, only to return a moment later, now wearing a double-ended strap-on dildo.

Cagalli was instantly upon her younger-self, deeply and passionatly kissing her, while also thrusting the dildo deeply into her. Cagalli's younger-self moaned in pleasure and thrust her body against her future-self, while clenching her vaginal muscles tightly around the thick rod, the clenching of her muscles actually pulling the dildo deeper into herself.

The strap-on dildo that Cagalli's future-self was now wearing would actually allow her to impregnate her younger-self.

Cagalli's future-self was teasingly tentative at first, but she quickly became more aggressive, and before long, Cagalli had taken her past-self into her arms and was embracing her as she applied her lips and tongue with good effect, while eagerly thrusting her hips, and by extention, the dildo deep into the eagerly accepting body of her past-self.

Cagalli's past-self was in full heat now, breathing heavily, tensing and untensing her thighs against her restraints. Cagalli knew she wasn't giving the level of stimulation that was required to push her past-self over the brink to orgasm, but she could tell, due to the increasing tempo and urgency of the moans from her past-self, that she was very close.

Cagalli's past-self felt as though her body was on fire, but it was burning with passion. She tensed the muscles of her thighs and abdomen, holding back her release, for at least 90 seconds, letting the sensations build to a peak before relaxing and letting her orgasm pour forth and rock her perfect body. Pour forth it did, almost instantly drenching the dildo which her future-self had embedded deep within her, and at the exact same moment, Cagalli's future-self reached her own orgasm.

The dildo that was buried deep inside the vagina of Cagaiil's future-self instantly sensed the blonde-haired woman's orgasm, and as it was designed to do, it instantly sucked up her vaginal fluids, quickly converting them into sperm, before finally squirting the converted fluids deep into the vagina of her past-self.

Both women sighed in contentment as they fell into a blissful sleep.

A few moments after the two women had fallen asleep, Lacus walked into the room. The pink-haired princess smiled as she quietly moved towards the bed and without any hesitation, Lacus rolled Cagalli's still sleeping older-self onto her back.

Lacus then leaned down and began to softly suckle on Cagalli's left breast. The blonde slowly opened her eyes, but she merely smiled when she saw and felt Lacus gently sucking on her breast.

Cagalli moaned as the Lacus eagerly, yet gently kissed and sucked on her breasts, it was obvious that the pink-haired princess greatly enjoyed the last tastes of milk from her blonde-haired lover's now drained breasts. After a few short minutes, the two women wrapped their arms around each other, sharing a deep and passionate kiss, before then falling into a deep, blissful sleep.


	21. Faith Yamato

**A New Beginning - Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

A few hours later, Lacus and Cagalli's past-self were both still asleep, the two women were protectively cradling each other in their arms, but eventually, the two women awoke.

"You know, Cagalli, you can't have the same name, as your future-self, you can't both be Cagalli." Lacus softly said, as Cagalli's past-self gently ran a hand through her beautiful pink tresses.

Cagalli's past-self nodded slightly as she asked. "Well, what would you suggest, Lacus?"

Lacus thought for a moment, but finally she smiled and replied. "Well, what do you think about; Faith Yamato?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. And with that, it had been decided; Faith Yamato was the new name for Cagalli Yula Athha's past-self.

Meanwhile, on the Excalibur's bridge, Kira Yamato suddenly felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. He quickly turned to face Cagalli, Hope and Murrue before speaking. "Something big is about to happen, unlike anything we've ever seen. I can feel it coming."

The three women looked at each other, before finally, they stood up, walked over to Kira and wrapped their arms around him.

"As I've said before, you worry too much, Kira." Hope said, as she gently took Kira's hand in her own and hauled him to his feet, then the three women led their lover off the bridge.

As the group walked down the corridor, heading towards the Captain's Quarters, Cagalli blushed slightly as she spoke up. "Kira, were you aware that Lacus got me pregnent just before we returned here, to the Cosmic Era?"

Kira's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that Lacus and Cagalli loved each other and were in a relationship, but he had never even considered the possibility that the two women could have devised some way to impregnate each other. Cagalli simply smiled, giggling softly as Kira stared at her.

After another moment of silence, the four finally reached the doors leading into the Captian's Quarters. As the door hissed open, Kira's was forced to close his eyes as a nearly blindingly bright light suddenly engulfed the bodies of Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue.

When Kira opened his eyes a moment later, the merged form of his four lovers; Yumi, was standing in front of him, sweetly smiling at him. Faith was just as surprised as Kira, if not more so, since she had never even known that the four other women were able to merge into a single person.

Faith had no time to contemplate this, however, as a nearly blindingly bright light suddenly filled her vision. An instant later, the blonde-haired woman saw things that she had never seen, and some of which she had never imagined; a massive gamma-ray laser which had been constructed on the surface of the moon, the angelic form of Kira's Freedom Gundam, streaking through the blackness of space while wielding a pair of massive, twin barreled rifles and unleashing a pair of unimiganibly huge energy blasts on a nearby Earth Allinace and ZAFT fleet, finally the visions ended with the massive form of the Warship Excalibur hanging motionless in the void of space, high above the Earth.

Kira smiled as he gently took Yumi's hand into his own and led her into the dungeon, with Faith following closely behind. Yumi immediately noticed something that looked vaguely like a dentist's chair: wide, obviously comfortable and probably adjustable in any number of ways. Except like an electric chair, it seemed to have leather straps for the hands and feet.

Next to the chair stood a small nightstand. The nightstand was solid oak and had four small drawers on the front. On top of the nightstand was a selection of shiny steel objects, all of which were connected by thick electrical wires to what appeared to be an electrical outlet in the wall.

"Once you're ready," Kira said, with the word 'ready' obviously being a euphemism for naked, "Sit down in this chair and get comfortable. Okay?"

Yumi nodded as she began to quickly strip herself of her clothes, and a moment later, she stood completely naked in front of her lover. She was eagerly anticipating, yet slightly afraid of what her handsome husband had planned for her, but even so, she didn't hesitate to sit down in the chair.

"When you're comfortable," Kira smiled as he went on, "We can get started."

"Are you ready?" Kira asked, after a few seconds had passed in silence.

"I think so," Yumi said, smiling.

"You'll be fine," Kira reassured her. "Actually, I'm fairly certain that you'll greatly enjoy this. It's the whole point anyway, right?"

Yumi nodded and Kira smiled as he quickly fastened the thick restraints around her ankles and wrists, but as he fastened the first restraint around Yumi's right wrist, his hand brushed against her arm. In that brief instant of contact, Kira had used his more God-like abilities to disable his lover's own powers, the only powers that she now posessed were immortallity, regeneration, and the ability to lengthen her hair at will.

The chair was covered with a synthetic fabric that felt slightly cold against her naked skin, but otherwise it was soft and comfortable. Kira skillfully adjusted the chair, until Yumi was half-lying, half-sitting. It was a very relaxing position, she'd easily be able to fall asleep like this, although she doubted that she would get the chance to do so.

After simply admiring his lover's beauty for a moment, Kira walked over to a large fish tank in the corner of the dungeon and peered inside, making sure to grab the thickest and healthiest looking electric eel. After grabbing the creature, he quickly carried it over to his beautiful lover.

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the eel that her handsome lover was now carrying towards her. The eel's body was eight feet in length and nearly two inches in diameter, its skin a deep black, its body covered with a thick layer of slime. Kira smiled as he quickly slipped the eel into Yumi, causing her to let out a loud gasp of pure pleasure.

After the eel had vanished inside of his lover, Kira walked back to the tank and grabbed a pair of leeches. Yumi could easily see that both of the leeches were five feet long and nearly three inches in diameter, easily large enough to allow them to completely swallow her breasts, the thick bodies of both leeches were also covered with dark green skin that was speckled with black spots, in addition, their bodies were completely covered with a thick layer of slime.

Yumi moaned again as Kira placed the leeches on her nipples, both of the animals instantly began to suck on her breasts, while also wrapping their bodies around her, and after only five seconds, a steady stream of milk begam to flow out of her nipples. Yumi loudly moaned in response to the sudden and powerful suction that the leeches were now applying to her breasts and nipples, her body sharply arching upward in response to the stimulation. It was obvious that she wanted even more pleasure.

Kira smirked as he pressed on Yumi's belly, making the eel squirm inside of her, while also sending powerful electric shocks throughout her body. Yumi bucked her hips up, tugging at her restraints.

Yumi continued to moan in pleasure as the eel kept shocking her and wiggling around inside her while the leeches continued to eagerly suck milk from her breasts.

"Ohhh, Kira!" Yumi cried out as she felt the coil inside her release and she came all over the eel. An instant after her own orgasm, Yumi felt something hot and wet squirt against the back of her vagina and she shivered pleasurably.


	22. Limitless Desires

**A New Beginning - Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Yumi panted in exhaustion as she laid in the chair, a small sheen of sweat glistened off her flawless skin as the waves of pleasure slowly faded. The eel was still buried deep inside her pussy, but as soon as Yumi had reached her orgasm, the slimy creature had stopped moving, allowing her time to recover.

Even though the eel had ceased its stimulation of her body, the leeches were still sucking on Yumi's breasts, continuing to draw a steady stream of milk from them.

After a moment, Kira slowly walked over to Yumi, he then began to slowly run his left hand through her hair, hoping that she wouldn't try to stop him. Yumi closed her eyes and smiled, simply enjoying the attention.

Kira smiled, pleased that his lover wasn't trying to stop him, and after a few seconds he leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips as he continued to gently run his hand through her hair, hoping that she would decide to tease him.

Yumi smiled sweetly as she began to curl and twist her hair around Kira's arm as he gently stroked her hair. Kira blushed slightly as he felt Yumi begin to wrap her hair around his left arm, but he ignored it as he continued to run his hand through her hair, just deciding to admire her beauty for the moment.

Yumi smiled as she continued to move her hair up Kira's arm, not even trying to hide what she was doing. Kira smiled at Yumi as he pretended to suddenly notice what she was doing, and after watching her wrap her hair around his arm for a few seconds he softly asked. "Yumi, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Kira?" Yumi giggled as she continued to snake her hair up his arm.

Yumi smiled sweetly as she continued to wrap her hair around Kira's arm, but she suddenly stopped when a thick metal dildo buried itself deep within her pussy. An instant later, she began to loudly moan as the dildo began to rapidly vibrate within her, in addition to the vibrations, Yumi could also feel a powerful suction within her womanhood.

Yumi quickly realized that the dildo, which was now buried deep within her pussy, was probably connected to a vacuum cleaner, she also realized that the thick metal rod had small holes all along its length and that these holes would actually increase the suction from the vacuum and would help to enhance her pleasure even more.

Kira smiled as Yumi's hair suddenly went slack and she instantly began to moan in pleasure. Five short seconds later, Yumi's moans turned into screams of pleasure as powerful electric shocks began to lance theough the metal dildo and deep into her beautiful, vunerable body.

As the dildo continued to vibrate and shock Yumi, pushing her ever closer to another massive orgasm, Kira reached over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer and producing what appeared to be nothing more than a small television remote.

Kira smiled at his lover as he pushed a small button on the lower right-hand corner of the remote. Yumi's eyes instantly widened as the ceiling above her began to split open, revealing a huge mirror.

"How long can you stand this before you begin begging?" Kira asked after a moment, a wide grin on his face. "How long do you think I can make you last after you begin begging before I finally let you cum? How high do you think I can make you go before I bring you down?" Yumi's only response was a loud moan of pleasure.

"I like this, it's like playing a fine musical instrument, I can hit high notes, I can hit low notes, I can play a simple melody, or I can do what I am doing now, and play a whole symphony." Kira smirked, he was obviously having fun teasing Yumi beyond any limits.

The amethyst-eyed man smiled sweetly as he leaned down and gave his beautiful lover a very long and very passonate kiss on the lips. "I certianly hope you are enjoying this, Yumi, because I intend to give you the most intense and longest lasting orgasm that you have ever experinced in your entire life. When I am ready to make you cum, I will turn the suction up so that you can cum with all the intensity possible, the dildo embedded in your pussy will suck you dry, and then it will suck you some more. But not yet!" Kira laughed as he gently ran a hand through his lover's beautiful hair. "It's only been one hour since I restrained you to this chair, and I have a much longer term goal than that in mind for you tonight."

With that, Kira left his lover's side for a moment, but he returned a moment later, now holding a large paddle brush in his left hand.

Kira smiled as he set the brush down on the nightstand, he then softly kissed Yumi on the lips and after breaking the kiss, he whispered into her left ear. "I think I'll wash your hair now, that way you can focus completely on the pleasure you are receiving."

Yumi blushed slightly, merely nodding in response, since she was currently much too preoccoupied with the intense pleasure that was ravishing her body, rendering her unable to protest. Kira smiled as he pressed another button on the remote that he held in his right hand, before then slipping the remote into his uniform pocket.

Yumi watched in awe as a rectangular section of the wall slid open, and then a showerhead slid out of the wall, the nozzle quickly centering itself directly above the restrained woman's forehead. An instant later, the showerhead began to spray warm water over Yumi's hair, quickly soaking her beautiful tresses.

Yumi continued to writhe and squirm in pleasure as the milk which the leeches were sucking out of her breasts, combined with the electric current from the dildo, continously shocked her tits. The vacuum and dildo combination relentlessly sucked on her pussy, while also delivering wonderfully pleasurable electric shocks and vibrating deep within her, all of these sensations only served to increase her pleasure.

"Since I have disabled a majority of your powers, you have no way to free yourself." Kira grinned. "You have no choice but to stay here and endure the constant pleasure which you will be receiving."

Kira smiled as he once again kissed Yumi on the lips, and as he broke the kiss, he increased the voltage from only one and a half times the normally lethal level, to nearly three times the normally lethal level.

Kira then tapped a few keys on a nearby computer keyboard, quickly programming the chair so that it would slowly increase the voltage to nine and a half times the normally lethal level, before then quickly dropping the voltage to just under a normally lethal level.

Unknown to Yumi, her amethyst-eyed lover had programmed the chair so that it would continuously repeat this cycle until he had decided that his lover would fully submit to him.

Once Kira had everything set up, he flashed a smile at Yumi before walking towards the door, and as he stepped out of the dungeon, Kira turned to his lover, smiling as he teasingly said. "Have fun, Yumi."

Kira stood in the doorway for a few seconds, just watching Yumi as she moaned and squirmed in pleausre, then he put his left hand on the light switch, but before he turned the lights off, he smiled and said. "Oh, by the way, I imagine that the eel is probably going to at least try to get you pregnent." Kira paused for a few seconds, waiting to see if Yumi would react to his words, but she was much too focused on the pleasure, so Kira simply continued speaking. "Anyway, the eel that is pleasing you right now is an electric eel, so if I were you, I wouldn't even try to stop it from doing whatever it wants."

With those words Kira turned off the lights, before then closing and locking the door, plunging the dungeon into darkness. Only the steady glow from the computers which controlled the chair remained to illuminate the darkness.


	23. Infinite Love

**A New Beginning - Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Yumi's chest heaved as the electric current kicked into her cunt and around her clit, making her gasp in pleasure. Her hips jerked uncontrollably against both the dildo, and the eel as the electricity coursed deep into her cunt. Her whole body quivered, as lightning quick jarring sensations spread through her sex organs, making her body tighten, as if someone was blowing air across an exposed nerve.

Yumi gasped in pleasure as the suction suddenly increased a moment later, the sensations in her cunt were maddening her. She thrashed about, despite being pinned to the chair by the thick leather restraints around her wrists and ankles, she just wanted relief from the maddeningly pleasurable sensations which were coursing through her body.

Suddenly the sensations coursing through Yumi's young, beautiful, bound body increased and in an instant, her muscles were out of her control. She was unable to think as her body quivered and slammed itself against both the dildo and the eel as the electricity continued to course through her entire body.

Lightning flashed before Yumi's eyes as the electric current suddenly increased, blazing through her clit as her entire body seemed to hum. Every maddening sensation, from the leeches which were still eagerly sucking on her breasts, to her cunt which was still being stimulated by the eel, along with the electric current and suction from the chair, suddenly seemed to rise to unimaginable levels, causing Yumi to explode into orgasm, making her howl in pleasure.

Again and again she came, out of control, her body bucking and jerking and gasping and flopping as if in its death throws, as the electricity and the eel both pounded relentlessly into her sex.

Kira smiled as he walked into the dungeon five hours later to find that Yumi was still consious and still eagerly fucking the eel and the dildo. The thick metal rod continued to send electricity coursing throughout her body while simultaniously sucking on her pussy.

Kira grinned as he patiently waited for Yumi to have another orgasm. After ten short seconds, Yumi screamed in pure pleasure as she exploded into yet another massive orgasm.

As the orgasm slowly passed, Kira walked over to his lover and turned off the chair, then he finally freed her from the restraints. Yumi smiled sweetly at her lover as he gently took her hand and helped her up, but she quickly realized that Kira wasn't done with her yet.

Yumi deeply blushed when she suddenly felt her hair lengthen. In an instant her hair had lengthened from only five feet to nearly ten miles, her beautful tresses now covered every inch of the dungeon floor to a depth of six inches.

Yumi smiled at Kira and after a few seconds he said. "Yumi, I have returned your power to make your hair longer, but I have not returned your ability to shorten it, nor your ability to manuipilate your hair, so you can't grab me with it."

Yumi blushed slightly as she nodded in understanding, before then grabbing her lover's arm and pulling him over to stand in front of a full-body mirror that hung on the wall. Without a single word, Yumi grabbed her husband's shoulders and spun them both around so that Kira was now facing the mirror and getting a full view of his lover's beautiful hair as it flowed down her back before spilling onto the floor.

After staring at Yumi for a moment, Kira suddenly grabbed her wrist, once more utilizing his more God-like powers. Yumi's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and confusion as her vision suddenly became obscured. After a few seconds, she tried to yell out to Kira, but to her surprise, when she opened her mouth, she instantly and quite unexpectedly received a mouthful of hair.

Yumi instantly realized that the hair in her mouth was her own, but before she could do or say anything else, her vision cleared, and as it did she glared heatedly at Kira as he stood directly in front of her.

"Ok, Kira," Yumi asked, forcing her voice to remain calm as she spoke. "What exactly did you just do to me?"

A deep blushed quickly spread across Kira's face. Yumi knew very well that her handsome lover had a hair fetish and it didn't bother her in the least, but at the same time, she wanted to know what he had just done to her.

"You might not like it." Kira finally answered, after nearly an entire minute had passed in complete silence.

"Kira, we have been together for over two thousand years now." Yumi sweetly said as she let an irresistibly seductive smile cross her lips. "There is nothing that you could do to ever make me stop loving you."

Kira sighed under his breath and after hesitating for a few more seconds he nervously answered his lover's question. "I-I just lengthened your hair so that it is now one light-year in length."

Yumi's jaw instantly fell open, and only after two and a half minutes had passed, did she finally reply, the volume of her voice slightly raised, while the tone was a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "T-that's five trillion miles!"

Kira could only nod in reply as he silently looked towards the floor, obviously close to tears. Yumi instantly noticed the change in Kira's mood, and she quickly made her way through the huge mass of her own hair, before finally wrapping her arms around her handsome lover.

"I'm not upset with you, Kira." Yumi said as she quickly wrapped her arms around her amethyst-eyed lover's waist, while also pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. As she broke the kiss a moment later, Yumi sweetly smiled. "I'm not upset, I'm just surprised."

Kira sniffled slightly as he looked deeply into his lover's eyes, and in the very instant that Yumi had locked eyes with Kira, she realized that she had unwittingly insulted him by questioning one of his deepest and most gaurded fantasies.


	24. Satisfaction

**A New Beginning - Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Kira," Yumi quietly said as she tightly held her husband in her arms. "I really have no problems if you want me to leave my hair at this length." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Although, we both know that I won't be able to keep it at this length all the time."

"I know that you won't be able to keep your hair at this length all the time, but I just think that it is so sexy." Kira replied as he gently ran a hand through her hair, and after a moment of silence he added. "I'd also find it quite sexy if, after the five of you seperated, you would each take turns brushing each other's hair, while forcing me to watch."

Yumi giggled as she kissed Kira on the lips, and after breaking the kiss she seductively asked. "Kira, what would you think if, after the five of us seperated, we would ocasionally decide to lengthen our hair for you, in addition to forcing you to watch as we brush each other's hair?"

Kira's eyes widened slightly as his lover's words quickly sunk into his mind, and he deeply blushed as he softly whispered into her ear. "That would be wonderful."

"If you behave yourself we might even reward you by making our hair even longer then it is right now." Yumi seductively said as she gently nibbled on her lover's neck, but she suddenly gasped as she felt her hair shorten so that it only reached her ankles.

Yumi looked up at Kira, but he simply smiled and whispered. "I've returned your powers, so why don't the five of you seperate so that we can have some fun?"

Kira had barely finished speaking when Yumi's body exploded with a nearly blindingly bright white light, forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he saw that Cagalli, Faith, Hope, Lacus and Murrue stood in fromt of him.

Kira smiled, but before he could say anything, Lacus had lashed out at him with her hair, instantly restraining his left arm, while at the exact same time, Hope had restrained his right arm, while Faith and Cagalli had restrained his right and left legs.

Now that Kira was completely restrained, Murrue walked up to him, a seductive smile on her lips as she kissed him, and after breaking the kiss, she turned to face the other four women and smiled. "I think that it's time to see exactly how strong Kira's hair fetish really is, what do you say, girls?"

The other four women grinned and nodded as they lifted Kira up, with nothing but their hair supporting his weight as they carried him over to the bed. As soon as the women had laid him down on the bed and unwrapped their hair from his limbs, Murrue quickly restrained his ankles and wrists to the bed frame with four pairs of handcuffs, in addition, she also disabled all of his powers, with the exception of his immortallity and regeneration.

"Now then," Murrue said as she turned to the four women. "Who wants to be the first to help me?"

Before Murrue could pick one of the others, Kira spoke up. "I think I have a better idea, Murrue."

Murrue turned and face her lover, a seductive smirk on her face. "Oh and what would that be?"

Kira returned her smirk with one of his own. "This. Ladies, if you please?"

Before she could react, Murrue found herself restrained by Lacus, Cagalli, Hope and Faith's hair, the four women instantly lengthening their beautiful tresses in order to restrain her. As Murrue began to struggle, Faith walked over to Kira and released him from his bindings.

"Hey, wait! What's going on!? What are you planning, Kira!?" Murrue asked, a mix of shock and confusion on her face.

Kira remained silent as he walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, smirking as he pulled out a small device about the size of a highlighter and walked back over to his restrained wife.

"Murrue, ever since we first slept with each other, all those millennia ago, you have always been the one in command." Kira said, still smiling as he popped the cap off the unknown device and pressed his chest to Murrue's own. "Well, I think its time that the girls and I paid you back, baby."

Before Murrue could say anything in her defence, Kira pressed the device, which turned out to be an injector used for medicine, to her neck and pressed the button,. The medicine that had been contained within the injector, instantly flowed into Murrue's blood stream, and half a second later, she lost consciousness.

Murrue awoke some time later to the sounds of blissful moaning. She opened her eyes only to see pitch blackness. At first Murrue thought that her eyes were still closed, but she could feel that they were indeed open. She instantly realized why she couldnt see; she had been blindfolded.

Murrue tried to lift her hand to remove the blindfold, only to discover that she couldn't move her arms. She then tried to move her legs, but quickly found that they too had been restrained. It was then that Murrue could feel a pair of hands moving slowly up her left leg, gently caressing her as they proceeded towards her waist.

"Who's there?" She asked. "Kira?"

"Not quite." A voice replied. Murrue could tell the voice was female, but at the moment she couldn't tell whose it was. Murrue gasped a moment later as she felt a weight gently settle onto her waist, whoever had restrained her was now straddling her.

Hope grinned as she slowly eased the dildo into Murrue. Once Murrue and been completely impaled by the thick rod, Hope started to bounce up and down, slowly at first, but steadily increasing the speed and power of her thrusts. More and more of the dildo was slowly being forced into Murrue as Hope continued, and less than two minutes later, the brown-eyed woman was screaming in pleasure.

Murrue felt as though her entire body on fire, but it was burning with passion. She held back her release, allowing the sensations build to a peak before finally relaxing and letting her orgasm pour forth and rock her perfect body. Pour forth it did, drenching the dildo which Hope had embedded deep within her, and at the exact same instant, Hope reached her own orgasm.

The dildo that was buried deep inside Hope's vagina instantly sensed her orgasm, and as it was designed to do, it instantly sucked up her vaginal fluids, quickly converting them into sperm, before finally squirting the converted fluids deep into Murrue's vagina.

Both women sighed in contentment, smiling lovingly at each other as they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	25. The Princess of Freedom

**A New Beginning - Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Only three months had passed since the First Bloody Valentine War had begun, and already things were getting out of hand. Much to the surprise of everyone on the Excalibur, a new PLANT chairman, known as; Kale Khan, whom was in reality, a Sith Lord known as Darth Revan, had been elected, and had quickly ordered an assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne.

Looking up from his computer screen, Kale Khan waited as the doors opened for ZAFT Special Agent Kira Yamato to enter with something slung over his shoulders. At first he thought it was Lacus Clyne's corpse and one of her allies but when he noticed the familiar clothing of the secret service agents, he knew something was wrong.

"What is the meaning of this, Yamato?" Kale demanded.

"I should be asking you the same question, Kale Khan," Kira replied letting the corpses drop to the floor. "Why did you send these clowns to kill Lacus when you knew what would happen if anyone interfered with me? What's more, they threatened to kill Athrun and myself if we didn't let them handle the investigation."

"Then you should have listened. Lacus Clyne is a dangerous woman, her words encourage peace through talk and understanding. That's not how to win the war. Lowering ourselves to talk with the naturals only shows them we are weak. We can't let ourselves go back to being naturals when we've evolved into a superior species. And because of the simple fact that we are coordinators, the naturals continually exploit our abilities and call us space monsters." Kale prattled. "Once every last natural is dead we can being anew with a world created by the strength of coordinators."

"Evolved? The last time I checked evolution took millions of years and coordinators have been around for only 200. Coordinators aren't the next step in human evolution, we're just artificially enhanced naturals. And if we're as superior as you say we are, why have ZAFT soldiers been killed in combat? Don't forget that my sister is a natural, you dumb piece of shit," Kira spat back. "The only thing you'll be remembered as is a genocidal maniac. And one last thing, Lacus is still alive. She escaped because of your boy scouts, so this is your screw up."

"Yamato." Kale seethed.

"Just remember, if any of my friends or loved ones die, the naturals will be the last thing you need to worry about." Kira smirked walking casually out of Kale's office.

_'Damn him. He always finds a way to undermine me.'_ Kale fumed.

A few hours later, Kira, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue all stood on the bridge of the Excalibur, discussing possible ways to end the war. Suddenly, a video feed was forcibly relayed the Excalibur's bridge, an image of Lacus' father appearing on one of the large bridge screens.

"Father!" Lacus choked at the image of her father's dead body.

It was more grotesque than anything she had seen. Siegel Clyne's body was crucified on the front of a Ginn, his body covered in multiple lacerations and carved into his chest was the word 'Traitor'.

Meanwhile, in Panama, Athrun Zala sat in the cockpit of the Aegis Gundam, watching as the remaining Ginns murdered the surviving naturals in cold blood.

Athrun, along with the other three Gundam pilots on the Vesalius, had joined Celestial Being after their first encounter with the Excalibur, and they were now working as undercover agents within ZAFT.

_'This is just disgraceful,'_ Athrun thought to himself. _'We look at them like nothing more than cockroaches yet they see us as space monsters just because we've had our genes altered. Is this what I should be fighting? Fighting against people who can't accept someone just because of their genes?'_

"I'm beginning to question the very reason for this war," Athrun sighed as he fired up the Aegis Gundam's thrusters. "Some coordinators are no better than Blue Cosmos."

"I can't argue with that." Yzak said, watching the carnage with disgust.

An hour later, the bridge of the Excalibur was in chaos, but the chaos was not being caused by an attack, instead, Lacus Clyne was trying to get to the Justice Gundam. After seeing her father's dead body, she had suddenly been filled with a deep desire for revenge.

"Damnit, Cagalli!!" Lacus shrieked as she struggled to break free of Cagalli's grasp. "Let me go!"

"I'm not going to let you go, Lacus." Cagalli answered as she continued to hold her lover's arms behind her back. "We both know what will happen if I let you take the Justice up to the PLANTs to take revenge." The blonde paused for a few seconds, but finally she whimpered. "This war is only getting worse."

Meanwhile, up in the PLANTs, the recently completed Freedom Gundam's eyes flashed as all the fury of its pilot, Lacus Clyne, was unleashed.

The Gundam quickly tore the nearby ZAFT soldiers apart with a volley of CIWS fire, the Gundam then leapt into the air and rained beam blasts down on the ZAFT mobile suits and guns. The Freedom then landed in an intersection and immediately stormed forwards, towards a formation of GINNs which was being led by a CGUE.

Freedom swept down into the GINNs' ranks with its beam saber, plowing through their useless machinegun fire and tearing them apart. They had angered Lacus, what she was displaying now was real, powerful, unadulterated rage. ZAFT had done something to truly infuriate Lacus Clyne, and now they were going to pay.

Lacus quickly emptied her beam rifle into the ZAFT mobile suit ranks, and the flaming mobile suits plowed into the city. The Freedom then replaced the rifle on its rear waist armor, before storming up into the air, lunging towards a squadron of DINNs and ripping them out of the sky with a single beam saber slash. Lacus was fighting insanely, heedless of whatever damage she caused to the city or the colony, concerned only with wiping out any mobile suit that opposed her.

The Freedom Gundam looked to its right when a missile suddenly slammed into its positron reflector, the missile had detonated harmlessly against the positron reflector, but it had succeeded in getting the attention of the pilot. Freedom glared at the mobile suit which had fired the missile as if trying to decide how to destroy the attacker.

Suddenly, the Freedom's eyes flashed with a bright white light, before returning to their previous blood red as a pair of cross flares shot from Freedom's eye mounted beam cannons, slamming into the mobile suit, destroying it as a pink cross of energy rose a half mile into the artificial sky of the colony.


	26. Bismarck

**A New Beginning - Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"What did you say!?" Kira Yamato asked in shock as he, Cagalli, Hope and Lacus sat in the Excalibur's briefing room, while Murrue stood at the head of the table, with a large screen behind her. The screen was currently displaying what appeared to be nothing more than a large field of debris.

"The Aprilius One colony has been destroyed by the Freedom Gundam." Murrue repeated, gesturing towards the screen behind her, although to be honest she wasn't able to believe it herself.

"Do we know who was piloting the Freedom Gundam?" Hope asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, the pilot of the Freedom Gundam was Lacus Clyne." Murrue replied as the screen changed to display a picture of Lacus Clyne, sitting in the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam and dressed in a pink ZAFT flight suit. After a moment of silence Kira finally stood up and quickly moved towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm going to end all of these battles." Kira replied as he walked out of the briefing room and quickly headed towards the hanger.

About an hour later, as Kira zoomed towards the scattered remains of the Aprilius One colony, a dozen crimson-colored Royal Guard TIE Interceptors suddenly appeared on his radar, all of the starfighters approaching him from the rear.

"Bring it on!" Kira roared as he turned his machine towards the approaching fighters, quickly igniting a beam saber before then boosting towards the enemy craft. Kira smirked within the cockpit as he effortlessly sliced three of the Royal Guard TIE Interceptors cleanly in half before then boosting back towards Earth, easily outrunning the remaining nine fighters in the process.

Within the cockpit of the ZAFT-built Freedom Gundam, which was silently floating among the wreckage of the Aprilius One colony, Lacus Clyne silently cried, she had been labeled as a traitor and her father had been killed; she now had nowhere to go. Suddenly an alarm blared at her, she glanced at it, expecting a ZAFT attack force, but instead she saw the angelic-looking Freedom Gundam of Celestial Being.

As the angelic Gundam of Celestial Being sped back towards Earth, Lacus activated her own machine's Mirage Colloid Stealth System and quickly followed it.

As the Freedom Gundam descended into the atmosphere, Lacus sat at the controls; hoping that the leaders of Celestial Being might forgive her for what she had done and accept her. After all, she had nowhere else to go.

"The rage I am experiencing at this very moment in time could combust some sort of nuclear weapon." Kira Yamato growled as he stormed onto the Excalibur's bridge twenty minutes later.

"What happened, Kira?" Faith Yamato asked as she turned to face Kira.

"As soon as I got to the remins of the Aprilius One colony, I came under attack." Kira sighed. "I also couldn't find the Freedom Gudam."

"It's always possible that the pilot had fled after the destruction of the colony." Cagalli offered, after hesitating for a moment she added. "It's also completely possible that the machine had been captured before you got there."

"I've picked up two signals, both of which are quickly approaching us from port." Lacus suddenly yelled, just as Kira had begun to contomplate what could have possibly happened to the ZAFT-built Freedom Gundam. "The computer has already identified both of the approaching signals. The first is the Freedom Gundam and the second, directly behind the Freedom, is a Minerva-class battleship!"

Before anyone could reply, the voice of Kale Khan suddenly boomed from the the Excalibur's PA System. "Attention, Freedom Gundam pilot, Lacus Clyne, Celestial Being Warship Excalibur; this is PLANT Chairman, Kale Khan, onboard the ZAFT battleship Bismark! Surrender now and we may just spare your lives, if you fight back against us, you will be destroyed!"

After a few seconds of silence, Kale continued. "The armies of the ZAFT empire now descend upon you. Our bullets and shells will blot out the sun!"

"We are the ones who will blot out the Sun, not you, or your shitty weapons." Kira smirked, and as he forced the communications line closed, and a masive gun barrel rose out of the Excalibur's bow, aiming at the distant Sun and firing a single blood red beam blast into the sky. A few short seconds later Kira opened a different communications line to the Freedom Gundam as it once again came under fire from the ZAFT battleship Bismark.

"Attention, Lacus Clyne, this is Kira Yamato, onboard the Celestial Being Warship Excalibur, please land in the starboard-side hanger bay, we will cover you while you land."

"Understood, and thank you." Lacus answered, sighing in relief as the Excalibur's positron reflector flared to life, blocking the shells and beam blasts that had been fired from the Bismark a few seconds earlier.

As the ZAFT weapons slammed uselessly against the Excalibur's positron reflector, the GN-000F Freedom Gundam streaked towards the winged warship of ZAFT.

"So, they're still stealing our designs." Kira muttured to himself as he glared at the form of a Minerva-class battleship, the design of which had been copyrighted by Celestial Being thousands of years earlier.


	27. Cast in the name of God

**A New Beginning - Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"I wll teach you assholes not to fight against Gods!" Kira roared as the Freedom Gundam streaked towards the Minerva-class battleship Bismark.

As the Freedom approached, the ZAFT ship opened up with its 380 mm quad-barrel beam cannons, which were located directly above the launch catapults.

Kira smirked as the eight beam blasts bounced off the Freedom's armor. Two of the searing green bolts slammed into the Minerva's launch catapults, rendering them both completely useless, while the other six energy bolts sheared the wings from the ZAFT battleship, sending it plummeting into the ocean.

As the winged warship splashed down into the ocean, Kira pointed his left palm at the grounded ship and bathed it in the purplish cone of radiation energy from the Tranquility Directed Neutron Disabler mounted within the palm.

The Bismark's nuclear reactor energy signature vanished instantly, the reactor going into an enforced emergency shutdown, even though it had been operating at maximum power a moment earlier, since the neutrons within the fuel rods were now unable to propagate their fission reaction while in the DND field.

Denied its only source of power, the mightly ZAFT battleship Bismark fell completely silent, its weapons stopped firing, the Phase Shift armor powered down, and finally the dozen jet engines used for atmosphereic flight, spooled to a stop.

As the ZAFT battleship Bismark was being towed towards the Excalibur's dry dock, Faith, whom had taken Lacus's place at the sensor station, since the pink-haired beauty had gone to merge with, and explain everything to her past-self., suddenly spoke up, her voice filled with alarm and disbelief. "We've got an exteremly high-energy beam blast coming in from above the atmosphere! Our sensors can't tell what it is, or where it came from!"

Murrue whipped her head towards Faith as she ordered. "Raise the ship immediately and bring all propulsion systems online! I want us out of this area before we get hit!"

Two short seconds later, the Excalibur's massive bulk rose straight up and out of the water, and an instant later a blindingly bright white flash of light erupted from the rear of the ship as its warp engines flared to life and a fraction of a second later, the huge ship suddenly appeared in the skies above the west coast of California, but now the entire back half of the ship was gone. Everyone screamed in terror as the Excalibur's front half slammed into a cliff on the coast, the hull of the massive ship actually embedding itself in the rock.

Half a minute later, the Earth glowed blood red for a moment, before then turning into a massive ball of molten rock, instantly incenerating everyone on the surface, as the oceans quickly began to boil away.

As chaos reigned on the surface, the Akatsuki, Destiny, X10A Freedom, Infinite Justice, Strike Freedom, and GN-000F Freedom Gundams, quickly escaped from the rapidly heating and vanishing atmosphere, closely followed by a group of forty-three small fighter craft, the group of fighter craft consisting of X-wings and E-wings.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kira yelled as as the seven Gundams silently floated in orbit above the remains of the planet.

"That was the effect of the Excalibur's Sun Crusher Cannon impacting on the surface a planet." Hope said after a moment of silence, as everyone stared at the now brightly glowing ball of molten rock far below.

"H-how did the Earth get hit by one of our weapons?!" Murrue yelled, finally losing her own patiance.

Hope quietly sighed as she explianed. "The only explination that I can think of was that the blast from the Excalibur's Sun Crusher Cannon was somehow reflected back towards us at some point."

"I'm sick of this shit." Kira growled after a moment of silence, and before the others could stop it, the GN Freedom had already turned towards the PLANTs.

The six women could only watch in muted horror as the GN Freedom's wings flashed with multiple bright white lights, and an instant later the angelic machine sped away, vanishing into the distance with a flash of white light.

As the GN Freedom Gundam dropped out of warp a half second later, now near the Januarius 4 PLANT colony, it was forced to come to a sudden stop. Floating in front of the Freedom were the ZAFT Nazca-class battleship Vesalius, and the Earth Alliance assault ship Archangel.

"So, my past-self has joined ZAFT along with my so-called allies onboard the Archangel?" Kira rethorically asked. "So be it, I'll kill you first, after that I'll kill the PLANT Chairman and then I'll bring humanity back from the brink of extintion, yet again!"

Kira smirked within the cockpit of the GN Freedom Gundam as he once again merged with his machine, before then opening an all-channel, all-frequency communications line, broadcasting his voice not only to the Freedom Gundam and the Archangel, but also to the PLANTs which still remained in orbit above the now molten Earth.

Kira's past-self scowled when he suddenly heard his own voice booming from the cockpit speakers. "You may be me, but you do not posess the powers of God!"

As if to prove his superority, Kira suddenly brought the Warship Excalibur back from destruction, the massive ship actually appearing from the blackness of space itself.

As the huge ship omniously hung in the blackness, just behind the GN Freedom Gundam, Kira spoke again, his voice still held the same authoritive tone, but it was now completely calm. "Attention; crewmembers of the Celestial Being assault ship Archangel, pilot of the 000 Gundam." Kira paused, but only for a fraction of a second, as the Akatsuki, Destiny, X10A Freedom, Infinite Justice, and Strike Freedom Gundams suddenly streaked out of the blackness, the six machines quickly taking up flanking positions around his own. "This is Kira Jesus Yamato calling from the cockpit of the GN-000F Freedom Gundam." Kira continued. "I have no desire at all to fight against you. Please stand down."

With that, Kira moved towards the Excalibur's now open hanger bay. As he powered down his machine, the main screen displayed the following words: Cast in the name of God. Ye not guilty.


	28. Ye Not Guilty

**A New Beginning - Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Wow." Kira Yamato's past-self whistled as he set his foot down in the Excalibur's massive hanger. As the Archangel carefully landed nearby, Kira cautiously watched as someone, whom he could only assumed was a clone of himself, walked towards him, but what truly surprised him, was the five women that were following him.

Kira's past-self instantly recognized four of the five women. The first was his wife, and the Captian off the Archangel; Murrue Ramius, the second woman was Lacus Clyne, the daughter of the now deceased PLANT Chairman Seigel Clyne, while the third woman was Cagalli Yula Athha, the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, the leader of the Orb Union, and the final woman appeared to be a clone of himself.

As the group walked towards him, Kira's past-self blushed slightly. If this man was in fact a clone of himself, he was pretty damn lucky to be constantly surrounded by these five beautiful women.

"Damned Coordinators." Captain William Sutherland sneered as he glared at the imposing form of the Excalibur. Captian Sutherland had recently been given command of the new Archangel-class ship; Dominion, he had also been given orders to either capture or destroy both the now renegade Archangel and the Excalibur. Just before the Dominion had entered the Excalibur's sensor range, the black and grey assault ship of the Earth Alliance vanished underneath the cloak of a Mirage Colloid Stealth System.

On the bridge of the Excalibur, five minutes later, Lacus sighed slightly as the Earth Alliance assualt ship Dominion appeared on the screen, only for the ship to vanish a few seconds later.

"Cagalli, would you be so kind as to open fire with a full volley of singularity torpedeos from our aft launch tubes?" The pink-haired princess suddenly asked, causing her beautiful blonde-haired lover to turn and look at her in confusion.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Cagalli asked, even as she followed Lacus's suggestion, and launched five singularity torpedoes out of the Excalibur's aft section.

Lacus didn't need to reply as one of the torpedoes slammed into the still concealed form of the Dominion, oblitorating the ship with a blue-white explosion before then leaving a gravitational lensing effect, which slowly dissipated.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Lacus yelled after a few moments had passed in silence.

"What happened, Lacus?" Cagalli asked, but her question was answered a few short seconds later as a massive armada of ZAFT ships suddenly appeared out of the blackness, only a few dozen miles ahead.

On the bridge of the Excalibur, Kira Yamato closed his eyes and let out a relaxing, centering sigh, watching as the purple, gold veined seed fell through the infinite vastness of his mind, falling, falling and finally striking against some invisible but infinitely hard surface, shattering the Seed in a release of energy so profound, so visceral, that every living being in the entire universe recoiled in shock.

Kira instantly focused his power on just one mind, on just one task. Namely, on the mind the current PLANT Chairman, Kale Khan, and on the task of crushing his mind once and for all, ripping it apart at both the conscious and subconscious levels, like he was sinking the Freedom's own beam-clawed hands directly into Kale's memories and personality, ripping, tearing and obliterating everything that he could reach.

Kira could have locked Kale's jaws together to stifle the screams he was emitting from the unparalleled agony of having his entire lifetime of memories and emotions torn into ragged, bloody shreds by Kira's merciless mental grasp, but that would eliminate part of the whole point of the exercise. This wasn't just about destroying Kale, not even half of it was about that! He wanted everyone in ZAFT to hear as their leader cried out in indescribable pain and loss, and know that they were completely helpless to do anything about it! It was time they learned that they'd made a huge mistake by trying to fight against a God!

Kira gritted his teeth in furious concentration as he bore down with almost all of his might, reaching deeper and deeper and deeper still into the corners of Kale's psyche, determined to leave him nothing more than a drooling vegetable, assuming cardiac arrest or nervous system failure from traumatic overload didn't claim him first.

On the bridge of the Excalibur, Kira's right hand twisted itself into a claw of spread fingers, which slowly closed as he sunk his mental grip into Kale, squeezing, twisting, bending and tearing, with all of his anger, into the mental landscape of the foolish Sith Lord.

Kale was currently addressing the PLANTs, but suddenly he begain to cry out in unimaginable pain, Kale's screams echoed like those of a soul being dragged down to hell, and his world seemed to collapse until nothing existed but him and the pain, his body reeling and shuddering like a man afflicted with a grand mal seizure.

After an entire minute, Kira had grown tired of merely crushing the mind of his enemy on both the conscious and subconscious levels, he was now begining to utilized his God-like abilities to physically crush the soft brain matter held within the skull of the Sith Lord.

Everyone watching the broadcast had recoiled in abject horror as Kale's body suddenly went into spasms, but as his skin began to peel from his body, oozing an ever expanding puddle of bright crimson blood onto the floor, most began to retch, but despite the horrifying scene, no one was able to turn their eyes away.

As the last of his skin flaked off, Kale continued to scream in agony as his body began to slowly dissolve, almost as though the air itself was eating away at his now skinless body.

Finally, after three agonizingly long and grousome minutes, Kale fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. His body was now nothing more than a skinless, bright crimson colored, vaugely humanoid shape. His eyes had exploded within their sockets, while his vital organs had been imploded by the sheer mental power which had been directed at him.

With that done, Kira quickly opened a communications line to the still approaching ZAFT fleet. "Attention ZAFT ships, stand down now and we will allow you to escape with your lives. This is your only warning, we will not respond to any proposals of surrender if you choose to ignore our current offer."

Kira sighed in annoyance as the enemy fleet began to come to life. Everyone on the Excalibur's bridge silently watched as countless numbers of GINNs, GuAIZs and to their surprise, even ZAKUs and GOUFs, quickly took up their positions or moved to intercept the approaching form of the Celestial Being Warship Excalibur.


	29. Kira Yamato vs Darth Revan

**A New Beginning - Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Kira!" Hope yelled as the Excalibur ever so slightly shuddered under the firepower from the ZAFT mobile suits. "We have to defend ourselves!"

"All of you, remain at your stations!" Kira roared. "Do not open fire! I want them to realize that this is a battle they can't hope to win, even while we float motionless and don't return fire when fired upon!"

"Fuck that." Hope muttered under her breath, as she blatantly disobeyed Kira's orders and quickly brought the Excalibur's weapons systems online.

A fraction of a second later, Excalibur's anti-aircraft guns, flak cannons, air-to-air missile launchers and beam machine cannons immediately opened fire, instantly filling the void of space with a hellish barrage of beam blasts, machine gun rounds, missiles and flak cannon rounds.

As the Freedom Gundam streaked from the Excalibur's launch bay a few moments later, it was intercepted by a mobile suit which looked similar to the Wing Gundam Zero, but instead of being white, blue and red, this one was colored black and red, and seemed to lack any form of ranged weaponry.

"Hmm, fearsome power." The pilot of the black and red Gundam smirked, Kira instantly recognized the voice as that of the PLANT Chairman, Kale Khan. "I have nothing but pity for those who are beaten in battle by someone like you. An over-reliance on weapons is a sure sign of weakness in a fighter."

"Shut up, you fat piece of clumpy quail shit!" Kira roared as he charged towards the enemy mobile suit, which his advanced computers had identified as the Master Gundam.

Kira jumped ever so slightly when the face of X-wing pilot, Luke Skywalker, suddenly appeared on one of his sub-screens. "Kira, be careful. Whoever that pilot is, he is a powerful Sith." Luke said, slight worry in his tone.

"So what?" Kira scoffed as he ignited the beam saber mounted in the Freedom's right wrist, before streaking towards the Master Gundam, intending to sever the head of the black and red machine, and to end the fight with a single, decisive blow. However, much to Kira's surprise, an instant before the beam saber hit, the Master Gundam dodged the attack, instantly moving so that it was now positioned behind the Freedom.

"Who is that? Who are you?" Kira asked through the open communications line, as the Freedom Gundam once again turned to glare at the black and red Master Gundam as it floated just ahead of him.

"I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith." The enemy pilot answered.

"No, all you are is a disillusioned moron, and you're about to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter!" Kira roared as he once more charged toward the Master Gundam and lashed out at it. Within the cockpit of the black and red machine, Darth Revan merely smirked as he once again dodged the attack.

Kira growled in frustration as he once again activated the Fusion System, becoming one with his Gundam, and then an instant later, the Freedom's holoshroud flickered to life, disguising the machine; the appearance was that of a woman, with no skin, her eyes ripped out of her skull and her chest torn open to reveal her still functioning internal organs.

"You will learn not to fight against a God." Kira said, his voice now devoid of all emotion as the Freedom streaked towards the Master Gundam, a cloud of afterimages swirling behind him.

"Your path is set," Kira hissed as he freed one of the twin buster rifles from his back and brought the massive weapon to bear. "For you are beyond redemption." With those words, Kira fired, smiling as the huge column of yellow energy sliced through the blackness, but to his horror, when the blast was only a few meters from enveloping and destroying the enemy machine, it curved, bending away from the black and red Gundam.

Kira scowled in frustration and drew the Freedom Gundam's beam saber, rocketing towards the Master Gundam. Revan drew the Master Gundam's own beam saber, and charged up towards the Freedom Gundam. The two mobile suits met with a crash; both pilots screamed; the Freedom Gundam and Master Gundam's wings snapped open. The Freedom Gundam surged forward, pushing the Master Gundam back, and Kira raised his saber for a finishing blow, but Revan smacked the saber aside and slashed the Freedom Gundam across the face.

The Master Gundam attacked again, and Kira dove backwards, drawing the Freedom Gundam's beam rifle. Revan snorted in disgust, and the Master Gundam tore the beam rifle out of the Freedom Gundam's grasp with a palm cannon blow. Drawing his saber again, Kira tried to dive over the Master Gundam's head and cut it in half, but the Master Gundam swung around to smack the saber stroke aside.

The Freedom Gundam charged again, but the Master Gundam rammed it with its shoulder, knocking it back. Kira tried to slash the Master Gundam in half horizontally, but Revan knocked the saber aside with his beam shield and swung his own saber again, slamming it against the Freedom Gundam's shield. Growling, Kira dove backwards, dodging two saber strokes, and fired his plasma cannons and rail guns. The Master Gundam deployed its beam shields.

The shots exploded against the beam shields. Kira watched tensely as the Master Gundam was consumed in a pall of smoke. The Master Gundam burst out of the smoke, saber upraised, and Revan glowered back down at his enemy. Charging again, Revan let out a yell as the Master Gundam slammed its saber against the Freedom Gundam's shield, knocking it backwards. He followed with a horizontal slash that Kira barely dodged. The Freedom Gundam swung its saber again in a downward hack; Revan caught the blow with his own saber and smacked the Freedom Gundam's saber arm and shield aside. Kira's eyes widened in disbelief.

With a shriek of torn metal, the Master Gundam slashed off the Freedom Gundam's left arm at the shoulder, its left rail gun, and its left leg at the knee. An instant later, Revan smashed its face with a roundhouse kick, and as the wounded Freedom Gundam tried to deploy its remaining guns, Revan hurled a beam boomerang to slice them all in half. He caught it on the rebound, reattached it to his shoulder, and charged, saber upraised. Kira barely stopped it with his beam saber. Revan snarled in rage and tore off a chunk of the Freedom Gundam's right-hand shoulder armor with his palm cannon, and with a final kick, pushed the Freedom Gundam away again.

The damaged Freedom Gundam, throwing sparks and smoke, dove away from the Master Gundam as it swung its saber furiously.

"This can't be...!" Kira gasped as the Freedom Gundam was rocked by another kick. The Master Gundam charged again, slamming its glowing blade against Kira's own.

The Master Gundam punched the Freedom Gundam across the face, and charged with its saber upraised; Kira barely deflected the blow, and twisted to the side when the Master Gundam swung again an instant later, shards of the Freedom Gundam's left wing went flying as the Master Gundam kept up its furious attack. Kira dodged three more slashes, before being forced to block a fourth slash as he backed away, quickly moving towards the Excalibur and finally turning back to face the enemy machine.

The Master Gundam and Freedom Gundam remained motionless in midair, glowering at each other for a long moment.

Suddenly, the Master Gundam surged forward, pushing the Freedom Gundam back; with a yell, Revan charged again and Kira once again barely managed to block the slash. The Master Gundam responded with a kick to the Freedom Gundam's chin.

Another sword stroke landed against the Freedom Gundam's beam saber.

"DIE ALREADY!" Revan screamed, and gunned the booster, pushing the Freedom Gundam forward, and kicked it in the face again.

The Freedom Gundam swung its saber back at the Master Gundam, but a third kick knocked it back once more. Kira's eyes widened in disbelief as the Master Gundam backed away, gearing up for a finishing attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Revan screamed, his eyes flashing.

The Master Gundam, brandishing its sword, activated its beam wings with a flash, filling Kira's field of vision with the glimmering translucent wings. Kira struggled to keep up, but the Master Gundam moved in a blur of afterimages, flashing around him, diving and twisting and circling.

Revan saw his opening and screamed in fury; Kira's eyes bulged in shock as the Master Gundam sliced the Freedom Gundam in half at the waist.

The Freedom Gundam exploded.

On the bridge of the Excalibur, Kira's four lovers stared in shock and horror at the slowly expanding cloud of GN Particles, now all that remained of the Freedom Gundam. The four women knew very well that Kira couldn't die, but even so, they did not appreciate the fact that someone had just tried to kill their lover.

"Cagalli, alter our course." Murrue ordered. "Turn the Excalibur towards the Master Gundam and ram that machine." A few short seconds later, the Excalibur's massive engines flared to life, the massive ship turning towards the Master Gundam.

Revan instantly noticed that the huge ship was turning towards him and began to flee, but his Gundam's thrusters were no match for those of the Excalibur. Within ten seconds, the huge, dagger-shaped vessel was already upon him, and with the ear-peircing shriek of twisting metal, which was followed only half a second later by a brilliant explosion, the Master Gundam vanished.

Unknown to anyone on the Excalibur, the Master Gundam had been powered by an experimental Temporal Core, and as the core expolded, the resulting shockwave flung the Excalibur backwards in time, to an important date in history; September, 11, 2001 AD.


End file.
